


Help Wanted

by Scababagorn



Series: Help Wanted [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Season Seven spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Virgin Daryl Dixon, walking dead season seven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scababagorn/pseuds/Scababagorn
Summary: Daryl Dixon hasn't believed that he deserved to be who he really is. He hasn't ever felt safe enough. Is the reason that so many of the people he loves are dead. And then, suddenly there is a man named Jesus. And he likes to call Daryl "Dixie"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt so be gentle! However, any and all comments greatly appreciated. This is chapter one of what I hope would be quite a few. Thanks!

CHAPTER ONE

It had been a surprise – especially to Daryl – when he had realised the kind of man that he was. He knew what his brother would have called him, how his brother would have treated him, so he had kept that part of himself secreted away and hidden behind an aggressive personality, modelled on Merle.  
He assumed the persona of a man, who - for all intense and purposes - had no interest in anyone or anything except hunting and his Brother and that had been fine. He had never been a sociable person and being alone when Merle had been out dealing drugs or in prison had been preferable.  
And then the world had ended. He had lost Merle. He had acquired people who needed him for what he could do with hunting and tracking, and then people who just plain needed him. 

He had felt somewhat panicky as his hostile persona had fallen away and then he had accepted it. He had found Rick. He had found Carol. He had found Glenn and Maggie and Carl and Mishonne and beautiful, delicate little Ass-Kicker. He had found hope that people loved the person he really was, behind all the anger and the belligerence. He had made a family.

And then he had found Merle. He began to rebuild the hateful person he had been before. And then Merle had been killed. He hated to admit it, but he had felt relief. He loved his brother, but only because he had protected him before the world fell and because he was the last remnant of his life before. 

And then Andrea. Laurie. Hershel. Beth. Tyreese. Noah. Deanna. Denise. Abraham. Glenn. His chest had ached with everyone that he had lost. 

And when he believed that he could take no more, he had been tortured. He had been punished and he had deserved it. He had accepted it because he had been the reason that so many people he had loved had died. He hadn’t been able to protect them and he deserved the beatings and the torture. He deserved to die.

And then he had escaped and there had been Jesus. When Daryl had driven them to the Hilltop, weak and in pain and the slighter man’s arms had been wrapped around his waist, he had begun to remember the man he really was. 

Rick. 

When he had seen Rick all of his hurt and self-loathing and grief had flown from him uncontrollably and when Rick, when his Brother had held him in his arms, he had remembered that he was still loved. 

Maggie had forgiven him. Something which he still could not fathom to this day and he had begun to rebuild his life and himself.

***

It had started with them sharing a shift on watch at the gate. Jesus had looked surprised when Daryl had hoisted himself up the ladder and on to the top of the wall with his crossbow slung over his shoulder,

“How’re you feeling?” Jesus had asked, shrugging off his leather jacket and beanie before tying his hair into a bun on top of his head. Daryl had been stuck for words when Jesus’ delicate features had been put into full view without his long hair obscuring them,

“I, um” He had cleared his throat, slipping his bow from his shoulder “’M ok. Ribs still ache, but ain’t nothin’ I ain’t handled b’fore”

“I’m glad you’re beginning to heal,” Jesus had replied, smiling at him with the most genuine smile Daryl had ever seen and then turned to stare into the vast expanse that spread out in front of him outside of the gate. Daryl stared at him for a few moments longer, letting his eyes linger and then, in a voice which barely sounded like his own he had muttered,

“Thank you,” Jesus had turned to face him again “For coming to rescue me. I owe you everythin’”

“You escaped Daryl,” Jesus replied “You. I just happened to be there when you did”

“But you came for me”

“Anyone would have” Jesus shrugged,

“But you did,” Daryl continued “So thank you” Jesus had been silent for a moment, and then with another kind smile he had replied,

“You’re welcome Dixie”

Dixie. Daryl had liked that. Even though he had snarled something about “callin’ him by his God damned name” he had felt a wash of warmth through his body. He had never had a nickname before because people had always been too afraid of him to dare. Or he never had a friend close enough to bother. Dixie. He smiled to Jesus and waved awkwardly when their shift had ended,

“See you tomorrow Dixie” Jesus had chirped as he skipped away from the gate,

“Stop” Daryl had grumbled as he face blushed,

“Only if you make me,” Jesus had said, smiling mischievously “Same time tomorrow?”

“Guess” Daryl had said, shrugging as the other man had walked away to his own trailer.

***

Daryl had hunted the next morning and managed to capture seven squirrels shooting them cleanly through their tiny skulls. He had returned to his temporary accommodation in a trailer beside Maggie’s, and had gutted and skinned them on the steps, ignoring the uncomfortable glances of the other residence as the blood stuck in the hairs on his arms.

He had thrown them into a pot with onions and potatoes from the garden and made a stew. The smell had wafted out of his front door as he smoked on the porch steps and the same people who had watched him warily now sniffed the air as they passed as the comforting, gamey and homely smell floated into the air.  
He waited for his shift to come around. He supposed he should wash the blackening blood from his arms. Maybe shower. He knew he hadn’t showered in a while, and the musky smell of sweat and blood clung to him. He was going to see Jesus. 

He stood quickly and moved inside, located a towel and washed himself clean. Once he had dried, and after a moment’s hesitation, he had pulled his own hair back and tied it messily at the back of his skull. He looked into the mirror. He looked ok with his hair out of his face, even if he didn’t look as good as Jesus had and he could see the advantage to not having his vision obscured. He felt a slight apprehension at the ugly dark bloom of a black eye and then with a final, nervous bite of his thumb he had moved to his bedroom.

He had selected his cleanest sleeveless shirt, thrown on his torn jeans and dusty boots and turned off the stove before retrieving his crossbow and walking towards the front door. As a second thought, he retrieved a Tupperware container, filled it with rabbit stew and left the trailer. He had tried not to appear excited as he made his way towards the figure of Jesus, who he could already see standing at the top of the gate.

He juggled the Tupperware box and his bow as he climbed the ladder before emerging over the top of the ladder and placing the box and the crossbow down and standing fully,

“Wow”

Daryl turned to Jesus, who was staring at him intently,

“You, um,” Daryl watched with interest as Paul blushed deep crimson “Sorry, I just, I’ve never seen you with your hair back like that”

“Oh yea,” Daryl replied pulling at the band holding his hair in place and feeling a rush of embarrassment,

“No, no, no!” Jesus said suddenly “Don’t, you look, well, you look really good. I’ve never seen your eyes like that before” Jesus blush deepened even further, travelling under his collar. 

Daryl smiled before feeling his own face flush,

“I brought you some food,” Daryl said, proffering the warm Tupperware box to Jesus as though as a defensive shield. Jesus took it from him and opened the box with a pop. He smelt it,

“This smells amazing” he breathed before placing the box to his lips and taking a long sip. Daryl felt his mouth go dry as he watched the other mans’ adam’s apple bob. Jesus wiped his mouth and said “This is incredible. What is it?”

“Squirrel” Daryl replied, smiling at Jesus’ shocked reaction,

“Never had squirrel before,” he said, sitting against the wall and retrieving a piece of meat from the liquid. He chewed it thoughtfully “It’s really good”

Daryl grunted his agreement. He stood awkwardly looking down at the other man,

“Sit” Jesus said, Daryl shrugged and sat down beside him,

“How long have you hunted”

“Whole life,” Daryl replied, taking a piece of squirrel from the stew in Jesus’ hand and chewing on it “Self-taught. Dad was always drunk n’ we never had any money that Merle didn’t get by breakin’ the law, so fed myself by huntin’”

“What tastes the worst?”

Daryl smiled at Jesus,

“Skunk,” Daryl said “Was sick as a dog when I ate that”

Jesus laughed, and a comfortable silence fell between them. Jesus wedged the bowl beside him and they continued to share the pieces of meat and vegetables. Jesus tried to ignore the way in which Daryl sucked his fingers,

“Can you hunt?” Daryl asked,

“Big stuff yea,” Jesus replied “My aim’s ok. Just… Bambi kinda ruined hunting for me, you know?”

Daryl’s brow furrowed,

“Bambi” Jesus repeated, 

“What’s a Bambi?” Daryl asked,

“Oh,” Jesus said “It’s a, well it’s a kids cartoon”

“Oh,” Daryl replied, feeling a rush of embarrassment “Didn’t really watch those. Didn’t have a TV when I was a kid” 

“Maybe we can watch it someday” Jesus replied,

“Not if it ruins huntin’” Daryl said dubiously,

Jesus laughed loudly and Daryl felt a warm feeling rush his body. He felt almost proud,

“I uh,” Daryl said “I like when you call me Dixie”

“Huh?” Jesus said,

“Dixie,” Daryl said, regretting the line of conversation “Y’all called it me yesterday, I liked it”

“Oh!” Jesus said with sudden recognition “Me too! You’re all big and manly and strong and, I don’t know, it makes me smile to call you something which makes you sound cute”

Daryl nodded,

“Not that you aren’t cute” 

“Stop,” Daryl muttered, “I ain’t cute”

“Well, I suppose it’s an ‘eye of the beholder’ kind of thing” Jesus said,

“Huh?”

“‘Eye of the beholder’ its ‘beauty is in the eye of the beholder’. It means whoever is looking at someone may think they’re beautiful when someone else might not”

“Y’all make me feel stupid” Daryl replied,

“You’re not,” Jesus said “Clever, cute, can cook, can hunt, looks like I landed on my feet with you Dixie”

“Stop” Daryl repeated,

“Like I said Dixie,” Jesus continued “Only if you make me”

Daryl stood then, rubbing his hands on his jeans and staring out of the wall. The proximity of Jesus seated by his hip sent an unusual shock of excitement down his body. He could feel the heat of the other man. Daryl licked a dribble of stew from his wrist as it rolled down it and then pointed languidly into the distance,

“Got a few Walkers comin’” He said “You wan’ ta get them or me?”

Jesus shrugged,

“‘m’k” Daryl said, lifting the crossbow to his shoulder and despatching them efficiently, “gonna go n’ get my arrows” he muttered as he moved towards the ladder,  
“I’ll cover you,” Jesus said, resting the barrel of the rifle on the edge of the wall.

When Daryl reached the walkers, he pulled the arrows free one by one, feeling the drag and grip of their skulls as he freed them. On the final corpse, a glint of silver caught his eye. Around the rotting Walker’s neck, was a thin, long chain and at its end, was a small dreamcatcher pendant. With a second thought, Daryl bent and undid the clasp of the necklace before pocketing it and returning to the Hilltop gates.

***

It had cooled considerably by the time that their watch had finished. They hadn’t spoken much for the remainder of their time together, but the silence had been amicable. Jesus had touched Daryl’s bicep and called Daryl Dixie one more time before they had gone their separate ways.  
The weight of the necklace in Daryl’s pocket was burning a hole in his jeans, but he wanted to clean it up first. He ate a bowl of cold squirrel stew before he finally collapsed into bed.

***

“Hi” 

Daryl threw himself into a poised standing position at the sound of the voice. The knife which he slept with under his pillow was clenched in his hand and his chest rose and fell rapid,

“Paul!” Daryl exclaimed, lowering the blade and attempting to calm his rapidly hammering heart “I could’ve killed ya!”

“Unlikely,” Paul commented, smiling “I wanted this to be a surprise, so I broke in”

Paul led the way as Daryl followed, his bare feet feeling cold on the linoleum. 

The waft of bacon and eggs hit Daryl’s stomach which growled. Paul smiled widely and handed Daryl a cup of coffee,

“Dig in” Paul said with relish, as he slumped in the chair on the opposite side and waited for Daryl to join him.

“Don’t think,” Daryl said as he sat “Don’t think anyone’s made breakfast jus’ for me before”

He began to gnaw on his lip,

“Got you somethin’” Daryl said and then he stood to dig his hand into his jeans pocket “Meant to clean it up before I gave it to ya” He handed the necklace to Paul, who took it wordlessly. 

Daryl felt surprised as the smaller man remained silent. He hooked the long chain around his neck and played with the dreamcatcher pendant,

“Daryl, its” He met Daryl’s gaze with his ocean green eyes “It’s beautiful”

“Jus’ found it,” Daryl replied, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks again “Thought you would like it”

Paul stood suddenly and walked around the table to Daryl. He embraced him and planted a quick kiss on Daryl’s cheek,

“Thank you” he said into the shell of Daryl’s ear before returning to his seat, “Eat” Jesus said.

They both ate their meals, Daryl with a little less table manners than Jesus, although neither seemed to care, and the whole while, Daryl felt as though he were on fire. 

The skin on his cheek where Jesus’ lips had connected felt hot and sensitive, and he felt as though he could still feel the breath of Jesus’ words on his ear. He was so overwhelmed in fact that he didn’t see the way in which Jesus continued to glance at the pendant, and fiddle with it in his hands for the duration of their meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are very welcome!

CHAPTER TWO

Paul glanced in the mirror hanging above the sink in the tiny cupboard that was supposed to pass for a bathroom in his trailer. 

His eyes kept being drawn to the glinting pendant that hung at the centre of his ribcage. As he brushed his teeth, he caught himself intermittently running the tips of his fingers over the metal, which had been warmed by his skin and the fact that – since Daryl had so sheepishly handed it to him – he had not removed it.

After the B&E breakfast (as Jesus so fondly called it) Daryl had returned the favour and Jesus had jumped when he had entered, what he believed to be his empty trailer, to find the larger man walking through to the kitchen from the bathroom.

Daryl had caught a buck, broken into Jesus’s trailer through an open window with a rather humorous story about barely being able to fit and run-away potatoes and had prepared steaks. They had eaten in their usual silence and shared a beer or two on the steps of Jesus’s trailer. After that, they had taken to leaving their doors unlocked, and the back and forth of prepared food and shared companionable meals had continued.

They continued their guard duty together and Jesus learnt a lot about the tough older man. Jesus had shared a lot too, and they had become inevitably closer. Jesus hated to admit it, but he felt safe with Daryl, like he wasn’t carrying the weight of all the people around him and like, for once, someone could look after him instead.  
The shifts had changed and Jesus had been delighted to find out from Maggie that Daryl had insisted on ensuring his new shift of the wall was with Jesus again.

Winter had begun to permeate the camp, and more and more people had begun to arrive at the Hilltop, hoping for kind people, food and warmth.

It had been Daryl who had suggested they share a trailer,

“We’re gettin’ new people all the time,” he had explained “n’ considerin’ alls I do in there is sleep”

“Makes sense,” Jesus had said, trying and – in his opinion – failing to not sound excited by the prospect “I’ll sort out the second bedroom.”

Rick had made a somewhat veiled comment about making sure that Daryl was ok as he stood outside of Jesus’s trailer with Jesus, and watched Daryl carry the few possessions he had in through the front door. That included the frozen remnants of the buck, and Jesus’s mouth watered at the thought of more steak,

“He’s more sensitive than he’ll admit,” Rick has said in his southern drawl, his hands resting on his gun belt “Care’s about people. I trust you Jesus, but believe me, if I found out you haven’t been lookin’ after him, you’ll have me to answer to”

Rick had turned to Jesus and held his gaze. It had not been threatening, but it had been certain and stern,

“He doesn’t let people in easily, doesn’t trust ‘em. He’s my brother and I’ll do anythin’ for him, an’ if that means you vanishin’, trust me, you will”

“I’ll look after him Rick,” Jesus had said “I’m happy to accept the risk. I care about Daryl and I think he cares about me”

Jesus fought the flash of anger that he had felt at the implication,

“And just so you know,” Jesus continued “I don’t let people in easily either”

Jesus had walked away from Rick then and moved inside the warm trailer,

“What was that?” Daryl asked, motioning towards the departing figure of Rick,

“He was warning me to look after you”

“Can look after my damn self” Daryl had grumbled,

“Daryl,” Daryl glanced at Jesus as he packed tin cans into cupboards in the kitchen “I just want you to know that I care about you, that you’re my friend and that I trust you”

The flush that flooded Daryl’s face was endearing,

“This a mother’s meetin’?” Daryl had replied,

“I know, I’m not a fan of talking like this either, but I wanted you to know, that, well, that you’re loved. That I love you”

Daryl had stopped then, as though frozen with cans still in his hands, and Jesus felt a bubble of laugher at the sudden statue-like appearance of his friend. Then suddenly, quietly Daryl had spoken again,

“Trust you too, n’” the blush rushed further across his face “Love y’ too man”

Daryl had turned back to the task in hand, and the tension had broken. Jesus had moved towards him and started to help him unpack.

***

It got cold quick. Winter fell on the Hilltop, digging icy cold into all of the trailers until pale smoke drifted almost continuously out of the tiny chimneys on their roofs. The smell of wood-smoke overwhelmed the camp and the residents only ventured outside when absolutely essential. 

Daryl revved the quad-bike and felt the chain go taught. He revved a little more and heard the tell-tale crack of the tree trunk snapping,

“Cool!” Jesus had shouted about the engine noise “You can kill it!”

Jesus had long ago shed his leather coat and gloves despite the cold, and a sheen of sweat coated his forehand and soaked though his t-shirt. He had already begun to hit at the tree trunk with the long handled axe as Daryl turned off the engine, unravelled the chain from the trunk and the quad-bike, and placed it in the back of the pick-up. 

The sound of splintering wood echoed in the forest around them, and they were already surrounded by the bodies of despatched Walkers. The noise made their job more difficult, but was an unfortunate necessity. The cold was unforgiving and they needed firewood. 

Daryl pulled his own axe from his belt and began to hit at the trunk of the tree. His arm ached with the effort and the impact of the axe on the wood. The back of the pickup was almost full, and this would be the final effort before they went home. 

Judging by the sun, they had been out for at least six hours and both men were tired. 

Daryl had stripped to his sleeveless shirt and after wedging the blade of the axe in the trunk, he had unbuttoned that, slipped it off, and tied it to his belt.

He did not feel embarrassed or uncomfortable about being topless around Jesus, nor about the scars which criss-crossed his back and torso. Not around Paul. They had seen a lot of one another’s half-naked bodies just by living in such close proximity, and Daryl had found, to his own surprise, that the other man’s body was almost as covered in scars as his own.

They continued to work, grunting and breathing heavily until the tree had been whittled down to nothing but firewood and splinters.

The Walker which grabbed Paul around the neck and tried to clamp it’s bloodied jaws into his jugular had caught him off guard. He bellowed in surprise and grabbed at the Walkers forehead, pushing it away with what strength he had remaining in his arms. He felt the skin slip free from the Walker’s skull and it toppled on to him as he fell backwards.

The jagged piece of wood which pierced the meat of his bicep made him yell, as the pain shot through him and for a moment he thought he could no longer hold the growling Walker away from him. The sudden relief as Daryl’s axe splitting the Walkers head had made him feel even weaker,

“Paul, fuck, oh no! Oh Jesus! Paul! You bit!?” Daryl shouted, his voice flooded with panic as he yanked the prone corpse from Jesus and fell to his knees beside him,  
“Ah fuck! Ah! No, I’m not bit” Jesus replied and saw the relief flood Daryl features,

“You hurt?” Daryl asked, eyes raking over the other man,

“Ah! Shit! My arm!” Daryl’s eye’s travelled to the wood protruding from Paul’s bicep,

“Need to get you back home” Daryl said, carefully helping Jesus from the ground. The sudden embrace had surprised Jesus,

“Thought you’d been bit,” He said “Thought I’d lost you. Thought..”

“Shhh, Daryl,” Jesus had said, holding the man tight in his arms and feeling the dampness of perspiration on the other man’s bare skin “I’m ok. I’m not bit, just clumsy is all”

“Can’t lose you” Daryl said simply “Can’t lose you. Not you”

“You won’t Daryl, I promise” Jesus replied. He hissed in pain and Daryl released him carefully,

“Need to get you back t’ the doc” Daryl said helping Jesus towards the truck,

“What about the quad?” Jesus had asked,

“Leave it”

***

Daryl sat quietly at the kitchen table in their shared accommodation. He swilled the warm sour mash whiskey back and forth in the small glass tumbler unseeing as the liquid splashed against the containers sides.

It had taken a couple of hours to get all of shards of wood from Jesus’s arm, and every wince and grunt of pain the other man had produced had felt as though it had hurt Daryl. He had held the smaller man’s hand through the process, refusing to leave or move.

That was until Jesus insisted he throw his shirt on when the sweat on his skin had dried and he had started to shiver. He had forgotten he wasn’t wearing a shirt as the blind panic of the situation had taken over all other conscious thought.

The doctor had given Paul some strong pain killers, and the slighter man was now fast asleep on the small sofa which was crammed into the tiny kitchen space. Daryl checked on him periodically, fully aware that he would not sleep until he knew deep within his bones that Paul was ok.

It was already the early hours of the morning, and Daryl had drank enough whiskey to kill some of the anxiety he felt when he saw - over and over in his mind’s eye – Paul fall to the ground with a Walker on him, convinced that he had seen those snapping jaws connect with skin.

He sighed and rubbed his face roughly, before, for what felt like the thousandth time that night, he glanced around and checked the rise and fall of Paul’s chest. His own eyes met bright green ones, which seemed to glow in the dim half-light,

“Hi Dixie”

“Hi,” Daryl said, standing and moving quickly towards Paul’s side, before crouching in front of him, “How you feelin’?”

“Urgh,” Paul grumbled “Groggy, like my head if full of cotton wool or something. Plus side, my arm doesn’t hurt. Or I don’t care that it does. I don’t know. I’m rambling”

Daryl laughed and Paul smiled at him,

“How’re you?”

“Worried,” Daryl replied, before placing the edge of his thumb into his mouth and nibbling at it, “Can’t stop thinkin’ about that Walker fallin’ on you”  
Jesus reached his hand to Daryl’s and gently pushed it away from his gnawing teeth,

“I’m ok man,” Jesus said, squeezing the other man’s hand “See, all intact. Well, most of me anyway. Except the bit that got hole-punched” Jesus giggled,

“That’s some strong shit Doc put you on huh?”

“Yes,” Jesus breathed, blinking slowly “He said that the debreme…dereb…debreem…removing the bits of wood lots would hurt like a bitch when the pain-killers wore off”

“You want to go to your bedroom? Get some rest?” Daryl asked, before blushing “I can help you get there if you’re feelin’ unsteady”

“Yea,” Jesus replied, “I, yea, can you help?”

Daryl nodded and carefully helped Jesus sit and then stand. They began to manoeuvre their way slowly to Jesus’s bedroom, the corridors of the trailer too small to comfortably fit both men. Jesus fell on to the bed and dragged himself to his pillow,

“Can you stay?” Jesus asked. Daryl’s brow furrowed,

“I ain’t leavin’. ‘M goin’ bed in a minute too”

“I mean here,” Jesus said, his eyes shut tight “In my room. With me. Don’t wanna sleep on my own”

Daryl chewed the inside of his lip for a moment and then kicked off his dusty boots. He climbed carefully on to the bed beside Jesus, already hearing the slowing of the other man’s breathing as he rested his head on the spare pillow,

“Night Dixie” Jesus mumbled, before scrubbing his nose into the pillow. Daryl smiled at him and tried to ignore how adorable that was, as Jesus drifted into sleep.   
Daryl stared at the other man. His features where delicate, but still masculine and his beard looked soft. Daryl would give anything to see the other man’s large eyes open and stare into the sea-glass green of them. His brow, so often furrowed these days, had relaxed and he actually looked his twenty-eight years, rather than far older with the worry he seemed to always carry.

With one more sigh, Daryl closed his eyes.

***

It was the whimpering which woke him up. Daryl’s eyes shot open and he glanced over at Paul. He had rolled to the furthest side of the bed and was cradling his arm gently. Daryl could see the way the other man’s body twitched with each pain sob.

Daryl shuffled over to him quickly and placed a hand on the other man’s back,

“Shit,” Jesus muttered, a pained smile appearing on his face, which had paled considerably “I was trying, was trying not to wake you”

He was breathing heavily,

“Hurts?” Daryl asked,

Jesus laughed and moved on to his back, causing a tear to roll down the side of his face and in to the pillow, 

“Might, ah, might be an under, under statement”

“You want me get you some more pain killers?”

“No, no, it’s fine. Need to save that for real emergencies”

“Think this qualifies” Daryl growled,

“No, no it doesn’t,” Jesus breathed slowly and Daryl could hear the shake in each inhale. He was sweating and Daryl freed the cloth he kept in his back pocket from his jeans to dab at the other man’s brow. Jesus smiled weakly at him as another tear rolled down his face,

“Bet you wouldn’t even flinch at this” Jesus muttered softly,

“Bet it hurts a lot more ’n you’re lettin’ on” 

Daryl stood and moved into the dark kitchen. He retrieved the half-drunk bottle of whiskey and returned to the bedroom. He carefully climbed back on to the bed, avoiding jostling Jesus in any way and then very gently, placed the neck of the bottle to Jesus’ lips. He took a long sip before grimacing,

“Best kind of medicine” Jesus muttered. Daryl watched Jesus for a moment, and then with a confidence he didn’t feel, he leant forward and carefully placed a soft kiss on the other man’s forehead.

The shock in Paul’s eyes made Daryl blush,

“What?” Daryl asked “Took your mind off the pain didn’t it?”

Jesus laughed and grimaced again,

“Fuck, it hurts so bad” he whimpered. Daryl hesitantly moved towards Jesus,

“I’m gonna lift your head ok?” He said, Jesus’s eyebrows furrowed and then he nodded. Daryl manoeuvred closer to Jesus before crossing his legs and gently lifting the smaller man’s head into his lap. He then placed the neck of the bottle to Paul’s mouth again and began to stoke Paul’s hair.

Paul had drank the whole bottle before he finally, thankfully fell asleep.  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Guard duty had been lonely. Paul had been instructed to rest and so Daryl had carried out their shifts alone. The happiness and excitement he felt returning to their trailer astounded him ever time. A s he walked into the small structure’s warmth and smell of home cooked food, and was greeted by a smiling Paul Rovia, as happy to see Daryl as he was to see him, he eventually stopped questioning it.

They had been sharing a bed for weeks now. The night after Jesus had first been injured, Daryl had come in late from a hunt. The smaller man had already been fast asleep when Daryl had looked in on him, and rather than go to his cold unwelcoming bed, he had removed his boots and jeans, and climbed under the covers beside Paul. Paul had roused slightly, rolled to face Daryl and in a voice rough with sleep had muttered,

“G’night Dixie”

Paul’s bed had become their bed and surprisingly to Daryl, it had felt so completely natural, that he accepted it for what it was. 

The day that the Doctor had said Paul could return to guard duty with Daryl, he had bounded out of the trailer like a puppy, with a slightly less excitable Daryl behind him. A small smile graced Daryl’s lips as he watched the other man moving slightly quicker than him and weaving this way and that as he chatted relentlessly. 

Daryl loved being with Jesus and felt a significant absence when he wasn’t around. Daryl could be himself, his real self because, even when he was stoic or quiet or shy, Jesus would fill the silences with his chirpy voice, or he would simply enjoy the shared tranquility. Daryl loved to be touched, despite his brother trying to beat and cajole it out of him, and Jesus would comfort or ground Daryl with a simple brush of fingertips to his shoulder or hand.

He would embrace him whenever either of them returned from a hunt or scavenging trip and they kissed one another’s cheeks and foreheads and hair. The outward expression of affection and friendship had felt difficult at first, but now Daryl found himself behaving the same with the rest of his family.

He had visited Alexandria and, before leaving to return to the Hilltop, he had taken Rick’s head in both his hands and planted a soft kiss into his hair. Rick had stared up at him for his seat and then had stood and wrapped him into a hug,

“Love you Rick” Daryl had muttered,

“Love you too Man,” Rick had replied, his voice thick with emotion “You stay safe”

“I will”

The exchange had been little more than a few moments, but it had meant so much to both men who had known each other for so many years and had become brothers.

Daryl realised that Jesus. Paul. A man who had stolen a truck full of food from them. Who Daryl had knocked unconscious, had somehow seen through the layers of defensive aggression and had gently encouraged Daryl to become the man he had always been,

“What?” Paul asked as he whittled at a piece of wood with a sharp blade. A smile was dancing on his lips as he stared at the older man,

“What what?” Daryl asked,

“You were staring at me” Jesus said,

“Daydreamin’” Daryl replied as he blushed and took a sip of beer. Despite the cold, they would sit on the steps of their trailer, sharing a blanket, Daryl smoking and Jesus making a…well a something that he had refused to show to the older man.

“About what?” Jesus asked,

“Dunno,” Daryl said “I’m feelin’ good”

“Good?” Jesus said and Daryl smirked at Paul’s disbelief “Not fine? You’re telling me you’re good?”

“Yea,” Daryl replied smiling widely “I’m good” the momentary spell between them was broken by a shout,

“Jesus!” Both men glanced up and Paul felt his friend tense beside him. 

They watched as Gregory walked urgently towards them, his eyes fixed on Jesus. Paul could feel Daryl’s glare on the Hilltop’s leader as the balding man pulled his suit jacket around him,

“Jesus!” Gregory snapped as he reached them, out of breath from the short march across the yard, “When are you going scavenging?”

“Tomorrow,” he replied, holding Gregory’s gaze,

“Is there any reason that you won’t be going tonight?” Gregory asked “Considering that Negan will be here in two days?”

“Ain’t goin’ out in the dark” Daryl rumbled,

“I’m sorry Daniel, but I don’t believe this is any of your business”

“Daryl,” He replied “n’ it is because you ain’t sendin’ him out in the God damned dark”

“We’ll go at first light” Paul replied,

“We?”

“Me and Daryl”

“You need to take him?” Gregory asked “You always would go by yourself before. What if Negan catches you with him. How will we get food if you’re imprisoned?”

“Ain’t a request,” Daryl responded “He ain’t goin’ on his own”

“We’ll go at first light” 

Jesus watched in mild amusement and Daryl in irritation as the leader frowned for a moment, nodded a cowardly nod towards Daryl, who appeared to be coiled to attack. Gregory appeared to simply wander away,

“Prick” Daryl muttered, lighting a cigarette and searing a hole in Gregory’s back,

“He’s trying his best” Jesus replied, rubbing at his neck,

“Mm” Daryl grunted as he wedged the smouldering cigarette into his mouth and started to kneed at Jesus’ neck. Jesus groaned as Daryl began to loosen the taught muscle,

“Why you let him boss you around like that?”

“Urgh,” Jesus groaned “Can’t we just enjoy the fact that I’m getting a back-rub from a big burly man?”

“Stop,” Daryl replied “Why you let him though?

“He’s the leader”

“Ain’t much of one”

“That might be true,” Jesus said letting his head drop as Daryl’s calloused hands pushed into his hairline “But I’d be damned if I’m going to take on more responsibility. He can have it, and if that means he thinks he’s actually ordering me around, then so be it. I don’t want to be a leader”

Daryl grunted in response and continued to rub his hands over Jesus’s neck,

“Anywhere else achin’?”

“I’m fighting the urge to make a comment here”

“I’ll stop”

“Ok, ok! Please don’t,” Jesus laughed and Daryl fought to keep his look of scorn on his face “My lower back too”

Daryl nodded and shuffled behind Jesus to dig his thumbs deep into the muscle,

“You’re ridiculously good at this” Jesus hushed,

“Used to do it fer Carol when her back ached”

Daryl felt Jesus go still,

“You guys ever an item?” Jesus asked. Daryl laughed,

“Na,” Daryl replied, “I love her, but she ain’t my type”

Jesus nodded and focused on Daryl’s hands moving against his back,

“She,” Daryl stopped, leaving his hands warm against Paul, “Helped me get through some stuff. I, um, she”

“You don’t have to tell me” Jesus rushed,

“I want to,” Daryl replied “Her husband used to slap her aroun’. my Pop’s used ta with me. Used to do worse than…she made me feel like I weren’t alone”

Jesus sat as still as possible, feeling touched that Daryl would speak to him. He let out a sharp intake of breath when Daryl’s arms snaked around him,

“You make me feel like that,” Daryl muttered into Jesus’s hair “Like I ain’t alone”

“Me too” Paul replied. The feeling of Daryl’s hands around his waist stirred a sudden feeling in Jesus’s stomach and he had to think of everything else but the older man’s touch,

“Wanna go t’ bed” Daryl said softly into his hair. Oh God,

“Yea,” Jesus replied, hearing his own voice break “You go on in, I won’t be a minute."

Daryl grunted and lifted himself from the step with a groan. He dragged deeply on his cigarette before flicking it into the darkness,

“You’re doin’ the rubbin’ next time” Daryl said, resting a hand on Paul’s shoulder “Don’t be long, ok? We got a long few days comin’”

Jesus nodded, heard the creaks of the steps and felt the sudden void where Daryl had been. 

He knew it wasn’t acceptable. The feelings that Daryl made Jesus feel were starting to become, not only stronger, but more and more difficult to ignore.   
Jesus sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. 

He liked the way Daryl spoke, the way that he wasn’t quick to smile, but when he did, it was a delicate and innocent sight. He liked the fluidity of his movements, the well, southernness of his hand gestures. Jesus liked the confidence with which Daryl held his bow, but not a conversation. The was he would touch Jesus’s back in the middle of the night. He liked when they would talk into the early hours of the morning. He liked nights like this. 

And he liked Daryl’s body. The man had begun by hiding the scars on his torso, but after he had seen Jesus’s own, he had become more confident around the other man. Paul had to fight the urge not to ogle. Daryl’s arms where defined beyond fit and even though he did not have a six pack, his stomach was flat. The way the strip of hair travelled towards Daryl’s groin…

Fuck. Jesus remembered that the reason he had not followed Daryl inside. The growing stiffness in his cargo pants had only gotten worse with his wandering thoughts,

“You comin’?” Daryl asked glaring around the door half clothed,

Fuck.

“Not right now” Jesus joked,

“Stop,” Daryl answered. He sat beside Jesus and pulled the blanket high around his neck. Jesus could feel the tickle of Daryl’s leg hair against his hand.  
Fuck fuck.

“Come on,” Daryl said, pulling Paul’s shoulders towards him into an embrace “Stop that mind thinkin’ and come n’ sleep”

Finally, Jesus nodded and gathered the blanket at his groin before following Daryl inside.

***

“Daryl”

The tickle of his name against his cheek was made him turn his head towards the voice. It sounded beautiful,

“Dixie,” Paul said “Time to go”

Daryl opened his eyes and stared up into Paul’s mischievous face,

“Hello Dixie”

“Hi,” Daryl grunted, reaching up and pulling Paul’s beanie from his head “Hate this thing” he grumbled before throwing it across the room. Jesus’s long hair tickled Daryl’s face.

“Guess I’m not wearing it then,” Jesus replied, “you coming?”

“Mm Hmm” Daryl replied before pushing himself up to sit. Jesus waited as daryl wedged his feet into his boots and stood. He retrieved his crossbow and bolts and motioned for Jesus to leave.

The car journey felt longer than its hour and a half due to the ruined suspension of the car. When they arrived at the abandoned superstore, both men clambered out of the car and groaned whilst they stretched their aching bodies.

“Ready?” Jesus asked, as Daryl loaded his crossbow,

“Yup” He replied.

Jesus smacked on the door with the flat of his palm and they waited. Daryl kept his bow trained on the door and Jesus his gun. After a moment, they heard the first thump of a Walker hitting the door and watched the corpses hands raking at the glass. Then another and another,

“What?” Jesus said “Three, maybe four at most”

“Yea” Jesus slid his gun into his waistband and retrieved his hunting knife from his belt. He moved towards the door and placed a hand on it,  
“Ready?”

Daryl nodded and Jesus pulled the door open. Two of the Walkers spilled out on to the floor and Jesus ended them easily, stabbing both in the skull. Daryl fired and caught another reaching down to grab at Paul. Paul grabbed the final Walker moving towards him and let out a shocked gasp when the arrow slammed into its head. Paul released the body and let it tumble to the floor.

They wandered through the aisles, grabbing everything they could that would be of any use. Daryl raided the cigarettes, and received a laugh when Jesus saw the manner in which his pockets bulged with them,

“We having pasta tonight?” Jesus enquired,

“Yea, I found a sauce n’ we got some squirrel left over”

“Tempranillo should work well” Jesus muttered, wiggling the bottle of wine at Daryl,

“Wine’s wine” Jesus smiled,

“Not strictly true,” he replied “But I take your point. Can’t be a wine snob when the apocalypse means there isn’t anyone making any more”

Daryl unscrewed the cap from another bottle and took a long swig before handing it to Jesus,

“Tastes like wine” Daryl said. Jesus took a drink,

“So it does”

“Ready?” Daryl asked,

“Ready”

***

Jesus had fallen asleep as they had driven home. Daryl wasn’t sure how considering the way the car jolted with its worn suspension, but then the guy could sleep anywhere. He slumped sideways as they hit a pothole, and landed against Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl lifted his arm and smiled when Jesus snuggled into his chest, scrubbing his nose on Daryl’s ribcage.

Daryl let out a sharp bark of laugher and felt Jesus jolt awake,

“Sorry,” Jesus mumbled “Didn’t realise I’d fallen asleep on you” He moved to snuggle into the window,

“S’k,” Daryl said, lifting his arm again “You tickled me is all. Come on”

Jesus glanced at him,

“I ain’t offerin’ again”

Paul shrugged and slotted himself back under Daryl’s arm and against his chest. He rested his hand on the older man’s stomach and was lulled back to sleep by the steady beat of Daryl’s heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos and comments! Really appreciated! Also, constructive criticism is also very welcome! Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR

They had been apart for days now. Daryl had left for a long run three hours away from the Hilltop for food and Paul in the opposite direction for medicine.   
It has been suggested that Daryl not be at the camp when Negan turned up, and so he had begrudgingly offered to go on the extended trip.

Their departure from one another had been surprisingly painful to both men and they had spent the evening prior laying in bed, side by side, talking about anything. Daryl had awoken with his forehead against Jesus’s and his hand resting comfortably on the other man’s hip. 

He moved neither. 

Jesus had roused moments later and they had simply stared into one another’s eyes. Paul had tentatively raised a smaller hand and delicately placed it on Daryl’s cheek,

“We’re both going to be fine,” He had said, “We’re both going to see each other again. In a few days, we’ll be right back here”

“Don’t know that” Daryl had replied, and the sorrow in Daryl’s voice pulled at Paul’s heart,

“I promise I’ll see you again,” Jesus said, “You can’t loose me remember? Could always haunt you if I wind up dead”

“Don’t,” Daryl breathed softly “Don’t joke about that” Jesus stroked a strand of hair from Daryl’s eye,

“Ok,” Jesus said solemnly “Three days. That’s it. We’re both tough and anyway,” Paul shuffled closer to the other man and wrapped his arm around Daryl’s neck. Moment’s later he felt Daryl’s own strong arm encircle his waist,

“I’ve got something to come back for now,” Jesus said into the other man’s hair. It smelt of cigarettes and grass and of Daryl “I’ve got something to live for”  
“Me too,” Daryl said, and then far more sternly “You better come back”

Even when they heard the knock on the door, the footsteps down the corridor to their room and the door gently open, they continued to hold each other. Rick looked into the gloom and said,

“Jesus, you seen Daryl? He’s not in his…” Rick was silent for a moment and then said softly “I’ll see you in five minutes Daryl” before gently closing the door,  
“Well that probably looked a little strange” Jesus said, pulling away from Daryl to look into his eyes,

“Don’t care,” Daryl said simply “Gonna miss ya”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Jesus said “Come on. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back”

As both trucks left the camp and turned in opposite directions, both Daryl and Jesus had put their hands out of their windows to wave their goodbyes. Daryl bit back the lump in his throat. He was a groan ass man and he wasn’t going to cry about leaving Paul. He would see him in three days. Just three days. Wasn’t anything.

***

Their trip had been long and tiring, but all in all successful and uneventful. Daryl had acquired another black eye when he had run into pipe sticking out of a wall at just his height, but apart from that, it had been fine.

They were in the final megastore that they had on their list and had come across a lot of canned goods, which had been locked in the store room with two Walkers and a hell of a lot of water. Daryl had also found a “Jesus lives in this home” sign, had snorted and bagged it.

Daryl had been doing up his pack when two strong arms wrapped around his neck. He had attempted a yell, but felt the crush of the man’s forearms and the air leave his body. The man was muttering as he squeezed Daryl’s throat and was grunting with the effort.

Daryl’s vision had begun to tunnel and he struggled desperately to push the man away from him. He managed to land a lucky elbow into the man’s ribs and felt a welcome release of pressure. He gasped in air and stepped away from the man to turn and face him.

The man was bigger than Daryl and more muscled and his mumbling was getting annoying. His eyes appeared wild as he lunged at Daryl again, knocking them both to the ground with Daryl against the cold linoleum. The blade in Daryl’s hand slipped easily into the soft flesh of the man’s throat, and Daryl pressed hard to force the knife though the cartilaginous wind-pipe. The man’s eyes opened wide in surprise as hot blood spilled into Daryl’s face and down his chest. The man slumped into him, the Dead weight forced Daryl to groan. He inserted the blade into the side of the man’s skull and lay for a moment, breathing heavily as his hammering heart began to slow.

“Daryl! You ok?” Rick shouted, pulling the corpse off of his friend and offering a hand,

“Damn pyscho tried to fuckin’ strangle me!” Daryl shouted, kicking the corpse,

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine!” Daryl snapped, “Can we go now please?”

“Sure thing,” Rick replied “Let’s get you home”

***

Jesus smiled widely and jogged to the gates when he heard the familiar rumble of the truck. The gates were opened and he waited impatiently as Rick parked the truck. When Daryl finally jumped down from the stilled vehicle, Jesus felt his stomach drop and his face pale. He ran towards the blood covered man to offer support and called for the doctor.

“What happened, Fuck Daryl, you ok!?”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Daryl said, his palms up in placation before he hugged Jesus, “Ain’t my blood”

“What happened? Whose blood? Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Paul!” Daryl snapped and he finally let his panicked gaze meet Daryl’s calm eyes “I’m fine. Got jumped by some lunatic and ended up with his blood on me. Just need a shower is all”

“He give you you black eye too?”

“Na,” Daryl said, grinning widely “I gave me the black eye”

Daryl smirked at Jesus’s confusion and nodded to Rick before Daryl and Jesus moved towards the trailer and Daryl retold the story of his badly bruised eye socket.

Rick smiled when Jesus’s laughter floated through the Hilltop.

***

When Daryl had finally washed all the blood, dirt and grime from his skin, the mirror in the bathroom had been entirely fogged and the heat hung suffocatingly in the air. He swiped a hand across the glass and ran Jesus’s brush through his hair before tying it at the base of his neck. He smiled. He was getting better at it.  
He dressed quickly and returned to the kitchen where he could hear the clattering of pans and the occasional curse. 

“Oh shit, ah, ow” Jesus spat and Daryl heard the accompanying crash of pans,

“All ok in here Rovia?”

“Yes, I thought you were going to be longer, oh, well, um surprise!” Daryl smiled at Paul flustered. It was an unusual sight and if Daryl dared to admit it, rather attractive, with his cheeks pink and his usually fastidiously neat hair unruly “You, um, you said your favourite food was rabbit stew, so I caught five rabbits and I got the recipe from a cookbook I found, and well, its not completely cooked yet, but, um, so yea…Surprise” he finished weakly,

Daryl began to chew the inside of his lip,

“No ones ever done that for me before”

“Done what?”

“Cooked summin’ for me jus’ ‘cus it’s my favourite”

“Well now they have,” Jesus said, smiling widely and glancing at the clock “But it needs another fifteen minutes, so, beer?”

Daryl nodded and moved towards Paul. He slipped his large arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. He felt comfortable with the closeness; enjoyed it,  
“Thank you Rovia”

“No problem Dixie”

“Oh,” Daryl exclaimed and released Paul before moving to his grubby backpack which sat by the front door to the trailer, he rummaged through it for a moment and retrieved the sign “Found this for you”

He handed it to Paul, who read it for a moment and then laughed loudly. Daryl smiled contentedly at the sound,

“That is absolutely incredible!” Paul exclaimed “I think this may be the best present I’ve ever had! Well,” he continued, pulling the necklace from his collar “this and this”

“You still wearin’ that?” Daryl asked,

“I haven’t taken it off since you gave it to me,” Paul replied matter-of-factly, Daryl felt touched by the knowledge “We have to work out where this is going!” Paul exclaimed, walking towards the nearest wall and placing the sign against it. His grin widened as he turned to face Daryl, but it faltered slightly,

“What’s wrong?” Jesus asked,

“You, um, you haven’t taken it off?”

“No?” Jesus replied, confusion and worry replacing his excitement “I don’t want to take it off. It’s one of the nicest things someone has given to me. Daryl, are you ok?”

“I like that you haven’t taken it off,” Daryl said quickly,

“It means a lot to me. Daryl, you’re worrying me”

“Jus’ a lil’ u’dunno,” Daryl continued to gnaw on the inside of his lip as colour rose in his cheeks “Don’t think anyone’s felt like that about somethin’ I’ve given ‘em before, is all”

“We've got a lot of firsts together huh? I love the necklace Daryl, I do,” Jesus said, returning to the other man “But it’s because you gave it to me, because you thought I would like it. I love it because you’re the person that gave it to me. Just like the sign”

Jesus smiled then,

“I got something for you too” He slipped his hand in to his back pocket and retrieved a strip of leather. A metal shape hung from it and Daryl realised, with sudden excitement, that it was a Harley Davison pendant. He took it in his large hands,

“This is awesome” Daryl breathed, as he slipped it over his head to rest against the greying hair on his chest “I love it”

“I know you don’t drive a Harley, but I took down this Walker and he was wearing it and, so, yea. I thought of you, so I grabbed it”

“It’s perfect”

“Really?” Daryl looked up into Paul’s unconfident eyes,

“Perfect”

***

The next morning, Daryl and Jesus worked side by side in the centre of the Hilltop encampment. Two of the other residents had been out chopping down trees and returning them to be cut into firewood and both men had volunteered.

They had both removed their shirts and Paul smiled at the way the sunlight caught their necklaces. 

Whenever Paul moved to retrieve another log to chop into usable pieces, his eyes would be drawn to the necklace, then to the thick grey-brown chest hair, the powerful arms, the slope of the stomach, the sharpness of the hips and the way the jeans hung off them and he would have to take a deep breath and think of rotting corpses. It was getting annoying considering he had cut up at least one hundred pieces of wood. 

Daryl watched the smaller man move. He was compact but tightly muscled. His movements where fluid and confident. He tried not to watch as Paul pulled back to swing the axe down because the way in which Paul’s lithe body would stretch out, the muscles in his stomach and arms would tighten and the breath would leave his body with a grunt was making heat rush over Daryl’s skin. To make matters worse, a fine sheen of sweat clung to the younger man’s skin and it glistened on the man’s heated muscles.

Both men turned to the sound of approaching boots, Rick nodded a greeting to both men and handed them both bottles of water. He had been at the encampment for two days now, strategising with Maggie, and Daryl welcomed his presence. 

Paul and Daryl took the water gratefully and both gulped down huge mouthfuls,

“Y’all alright?” Daryl asked, swiping a dribble of water from his chin,

“Mm’hmm,” Rick replied, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Daryl nodded and glanced towards Jesus,

“You go slacker,” He quipped “I’ll finish both our piles for us”

Daryl smiled and turned to follow Rick out of ear shot of Jesus. Daryl frowned slightly,

“Wanted to talk to you about Paul”

Daryl didn’t bother to not stare at the younger man as Rick spoke. The way Paul moved was hypnotising,  
“What about him?” Daryl asked,

“Y’all close,” Rick said, and Daryl glanced back at his old friend to see the heat rise in his cheeks, “Y’all real close. Just wanted to know, I dunno…” He trailed off,

“If we’re a thing?” Daryl offered,

“Are you?” Daryl began to chew the skin on his thumb and let his eyes wander back to Paul as he chopped and grunted,

“Dunno,” He said about his thumb “Like him. Like bein’ around him. Like touchin’ him and stuff. Like the way he looks. Dunno. Never thought about it before”

“Thought about what?”

“Dunno,” Daryl said again, the feeling of discomfort rising in his chest “Wantin’ someone to be my girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever. Never been interested in that. Never found anyone”

“And now?”

Daryl was silent for a moment, continuing to stare at Jesus. The sound of the smack of an axe into wood and the accompanying grunt was rhythmic.

“Don’t think,” Daryl looked back towards Rick “Don’t think I’m good enough for him”

The look of hopelessness in Daryl’s eyes made Rick’s chest ache,

“Daryl,” Rick said, squeezing the other man’s bare shoulder “I’ve known you since this all started. You have never done a selfish thing the whole time I’ve known you. Never taken somethin’ just for you. ‘Bout time you did that I think?”

“What if he don’t want me?” Daryl asked honestly,

“Think it’s worth riskin’ not findin’ out?”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

They had been stood on the wall on guard for an hour now and Daryl had tried and failed to raise to Jesus…what? What did he want to ask? What had he wanted to say? Will you be my boyfriend? I love you? Do you want me? Am I good enough? He felt miserable, because for the first time in months, he felt uncomfortable around Jesus, entirely because - if he admitted it to himself - he was falling in love with the man,

“Jesus, I…”

“Little Pigs, little pigs, let me in!” 

The terror that flooded Daryl’s body when he heard that familiar voice sent a shock of pure adrenalin through his body. On instinct, he dropped his body to the platform and shuffled under the small shelf-like protrusion that ran above it. It was tight and claustrophobic, but the memories of the cell in which he had been left replayed over and over, and the uncomfortableness was preferable to ever returning there. Jesus met Daryl’s eyes for a moment before retrieving his leather coat and covering Daryl with it. The gentle caress of Jesus’ fingertips on his cheek calmed him a little. Not much, but a little.

Jesus raised his head above the wall,

“Well, you are one Christy lookin’ mother fucker huh!?” Negan shouted, “If I remember correctly, they call you Jesus don’t they?”

Jesus held Negan’s gaze and watched as his devilishly playful smile faltered slightly,

“No need to be rude Jesus!” He called up, waving his barb-wire clad baseball bat upwards towards him “I would suggest that you act like a good little boy and open this God damned gate”

Jesus felt the urge to refuse deep in his bones, but knew that the sooner he let Negan in, the sooner he would be gone and the sooner Daryl would be safe. He pulled on the lever and the gates began to open with a slow mechanical motion.

Jesus glanced down at the form of Daryl hidden beneath his coat and touched a hand to where he thought his shoulder was. He felt the tremble of the other man’s body and felt an urgency to get this over with.

He moved quickly down the ladder to greet Negan and his posse,

“How you doin’ Jesus ol’ pal!” Negan called before he wrapped a long arm around Jesus’s shoulders,

“I’m good,” Jesus replied, before grudgingly adding “How’re you?”

“I’m pissed off Jesus!” Negan called loudly “I’m pissed off because I’ve lost one of my play things has got lost and that little ass-hole killed one of my men in the process of getting’ lost!”

Jesus attempted to look confused,

“What I mean,” Negan continued “Is my Daryl seems to have managed to weasel his little way out of his cell, out of my camp, kill one of my men and steal a God damned motorcycle! Now! I want my Daryl back. He needs to be taught that you don’t steal and you don’t kill my men”

Negan released Jesus and turned to face him. He placed the bloodied bat onto Jesus’s shoulder. He could smell the decomposing gore which coated it. Glenn. Abraham. He tried to fight the urge to throw-up,

“I’ve visited little Ricky in Alexandrea, and my Daryl is nowhere to be seen! Which makes me think that he must be hiding here! You seen him?”

“No”

“Huh,” Negan muttered “Search the place” he said to the men behind him,

“Now you Jesus, are gonna stay with me,” Negan said, pulling Jesus towards him again “and if we find him, I’m gonna smash your skull in”

***

Daryl could hear screams and crashes and his own breathing. It had felt like he had been hidden for hours, but he had lost track of time when he had heard Negan threaten to kill Jesus. If he was found, he would kill the son of a bitch. Fuck the consequences. He wouldn’t let Paul be killed over him. Paul was worth a hell of a lot more. Paul mattered more.

He fought desperately to control the waves of panic and nausea and tried to ignore the heat of the air surrounding him under the thick leather coat. Every breath was torturous, every minute sluggishly slow. The tears began to roll from his eyes against his will and he felt the tremor of his body.

“Thank you so much for your hospitality Jesus!” Negan shouted loudly. Daryl stilled himself as best he could “I’ll let you know when we find him! Oh, and sorry about the nose”

A swell of panic and anger and fear flooded over Daryl, but he stayed as still as he could. He just had to wait.

“Thank you for the firewood! Saves us a job and’ll come in handy what with winter and all!”

Daryl heard the laughing and chatter of the men as they left the camp, the rev of motorcycles and the rumble of cars and he continued to wait.

He heard feet climbing the ladder, the scuffle of boots on wood and the feeling of the leather coat being lifted. He took a sudden intake of sweet, fresh air and pulled himself roughly out of the cramped space. He stood unsteadily and grabbed Jesus’s arms. His nose was broken and his eyes were blackening,

“You ok?” Daryl said in a panicky voice,

“Yea,” Jesus replied nasally, before snorting and spitting blood “Guess Negan didn’t like me being sarcastic. It’s definitely broken”

“You want me to fix it?” Daryl asked,

“Don’t think I’ll look nice with a crooked nose?”

“Least we’ll both have black eyes now”

Jesus laughed,

“Ah fuck,” he muttered “Ok, fix it”

Daryl carefully placed his hands on both of Jesus’s cheeks and delicately rested his thumbs either side of his already swelling nose. With a quick jerk, he felt the bones align and Jesus yelled in pain, wrenching himself free from Daryl’s grasp,

“Mother of fuck!” Jesus shouted covering his nose with his own hands “Ah, fuck me that fucking hurt”

Daryl slipped a rag free from his pocket and lifted Jesus’s head. He motioned for him to move his hands and placed the rag to the other man’s face. Jesus took it and Daryl pulled him into his arms,

“Thought he was gonna find you,” Jesus said “Couldn’t let him take you again”

“I’d’a killed him,” Daryl growled “Said he was gonna kill you. I’d’a killed him. I ain’t anythin’ but you’re worth a hell’a lot”

“You are everything”

“Ain’t,” Daryl confirmed “Thanks for sayin’ it though”

“Daryl,” Jesus replied, pulling back to meet the other man’s gaze “you are to me”

***

A couple of hours later, Rick had stormed into Jesus’ trailer and in one swift movement had wrapped Daryl up in his arms,  
“Thought he’d found you”

“I’m ok”

Rick glanced to Jesus. His eyes were blackened and his nose was a plethora of yellows and purples and blacks. He held the ice-pack away from his face and smiled at Rick,

“How do I look” Rick took Jesus’s shoulders and hugged him too,

“Thank you for keeping him safe” Rick muttered,

“I’d have rather died than given him up”

“Stop” Daryl said, his emotions dancing between appalled at the very idea of Jesus’s death, and touched by his words,

“We’re ok,” Jesus said, as Rick released him, “Promise. I mean I’ve got a hell of a headache, but we’re ok”

Rick had stayed and talked to them both, convincing himself that they were fine. Daryl had kept his arms crossed so that Rick couldn’t see the way his hands shook. When he had finally left with more embraces, it had been dark and cold. 

Daryl had retrieved the blankets from their bed and covered them both as they sat on the sofa together. Daryl had pulled Jesus into him and they sat that way for long minutes. 

Daryl knew how he felt. He had known for weeks. If he was honest with himself, he had known after a few days of knowing Paul, but he hadn’t dared to acknowledge it,

“Paul,” Daryl said, hearing the nervousness in his own voice “Can you, I mean, can you look at me please”

Paul turned to face Daryl, his bright green eyes even brighter against the dark contrast of bruising. 

Daryl raised a shaking hand and placed it on the back of Paul’s head, letting his fingers thread into the younger man’s hair. He leant forward, his eyes darting to Paul’s lips and back to Jesus’s own huge eyes. 

Jesus leant in and delicately pressed their lips together. 

It was perfect. The feeling of kissing Jesus was absolutely perfect. His lips felt soft. His breath on Daryl’s top lip was captivating. His skin smelt of freshly cut grass. One hand on Daryl’s neck felt gentle and caring and the other caressed delicately at his collarbone. 

The kiss deepened and Daryl could feel his own breath quickening to meet Jesus’s already rapid gasping. 

Suddenly Jesus hissed and pulled back. Daryl felt his face flush and blind panic rush through him,

“I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry it was out of order, you’re probably not even int’ me”

“Whoa, Daryl whoa” Jesus laughed as he eyes watered “I knocked my nose”

The sudden realisation made Daryl blush even deeper,

“I’m sorry I hurt you” Daryl muttered, “I shouldn’t have done that. You’re injured and all”

“Daryl,” Jesus said, placing a hand on Daryl’s own larger one, stilling the older man’s rushing mind “How could you think I’m not in to you?”

Daryl shrugged uncomfortably,

“I’ve been waiting, well, dreaming about you doing that for months” Jesus said. He smiled and stroked Daryl’s face softly. Daryl could see the lust in the other man’s eyes and felt excitement and worry at the sight,

“Never done this before”

“With a man?” Jesus enquired,

“At all,” Daryl replied, feeling embarrassed “Never…been with someone before. Kissed people. Never felt as good as that…but I’ve never…”

“That’s ok,” Jesus replied, continuing to stoke Daryl’s face “We’ll go at your pace. That’s if you want to be with me that is”

“Like…” Daryl could feel the heat of his embarrassment creeping down his neck and to his chest “You’d be my boyfriend?” 

“If you want me to be”

“S’all I want” Daryl replied, gnawing at the inside of his mouth.

“Me too”


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Daryl realised that very little had changed in behaviour between them. They still went on watch together, still hunted and scavenged, still shared a bed, but the feeling between them had shifted. They were more confident with one another, less tentative. And of course, there was the kissing. Daryl loved the kissing. They had to be careful at first, avoiding further injury to Jesus's nose, but as he healed, they became more and more passionate. 

They had laid in bed pressing open mouths together, tongues exploring one another, hands rubbing at sides and into hair, when something instinctual had made Daryl push Paul's back to the bed and climb on top of him. Daryl could feel Paul's and his own excitement, and suddenly felt overwhelmed. He pulled back suddenly, catching Paul off guard and receiving a look of worry and confusion,

"I went," Daryl breathed slowly, somewhere between uncontrollable lust and stomach twisting fear "I went to quick. 'M sorry"

"Hey," Jesus said, stoking at Daryl's hair "It's ok, we can take it back down a notch"

Daryl saw the kindness and understanding in Jesus's eyes, and felt a sudden inexplicable flare of anger. At himself? At Jesus? He pushed himself off of Jesus and led beside him, a stormy look adorning his face,

"Why you wanna be with me huh?" Daryl snapped "Some fuckin' pussy ass virgin who can't even get passed kissin’?"

“Daryl”

“What?,” Daryl spat “gotta have somethin’ wrong in yer head to want me”

“Daryl”

“what you keep sayin’ my name fer!?”

“you aren't a pussy ass virgin”

“what am I then? Huh?” Jesus leant up on his elbow to look into Daryl’s eyes,

“The man I want to be with. The most caring man I have ever met. The kindest, fairest most gorgeous man I have ever been allowed to touch,” He reached for Daryl and ran a soft hand over Daryl’s chest,

“And to kiss” He leant forward and pressed his lips to Daryl’s. The other man did not react at first, and then it was as though he melted against Jesus. He felt Daryl wrap his strong arms around him, pull him close and then pull Jesus on top of him. Jesus pulled away from the kiss and looked at Daryl quizzically, recognising the lust he felt boiling in his stomach in the older man’s own eyes,

“Want you t’ show me…” He blushed, but did not release his grip on Jesus “t’ show me what ta do”

“You sure?” Jesus said softly. Daryl nodded. Jesus placed another kiss on Daryl’s slender lips before sitting back on his haunches and pulling his t-shirt over his head,  
“You want me to stop at any time, you just say ok?” Jesus said as Daryl’s hands moved across Paul’s chest. 

Paul reached down and began to unbutton Daryl’s shirt. Daryl’s hands continued to roam over Paul’s chest, lingering on the fine hair that covered its centre. 

Once Daryl’s shirt was open, Jesus leant forward and delicately licked Daryl’s nipple and was rewarded with a sudden intake of breath. Jesus nibbled delicately with his teeth and felt the rumble of Daryl’s groan deep in the man’s chest,

“Feel’s good” Daryl growled, letting his hands roam down Jesus’s back and then tentatively cup Paul’s ass. 

Paul moved to Daryl’s other nipple and received a similar reaction, feeling the sensitive tissue pucker against his tongue. He moved back up the length of Daryl’s body and bit his neck delicately. Daryl hissed and squeezed Paul’s ass. 

It was Paul’s turn to groan. 

Both men could feel one another’s hardness growing against each other, and Paul ground his hips into Daryl’s. They moaned in unison. 

Paul began to move down Daryl’s body. Placing delicate, feather-light kisses down his torso. 

He carefully began to unzip Daryl’s jeans, pulling them down and exposing the other man’s boxers and thickening cock. Paul placed his palm against the warmth in Daryl’s boxers. Daryl writhed underneath him, pushing his hips uncontrollably upwards into Paul’s hand.

Paul looked up and met Daryl’s eyes as he leant his head forward and kissed the bulge of Daryl through his boxers,

“Oh, Paul,” He breathed “You don’t have t’”

“I want to,” Paul replied, gently pulling Daryl’s boxer’s down past his hips and freeing Daryl’s cock, “If you want me to”

“Oh God yea” Daryl said roughly. Without further hesitation, Paul took Daryl into his mouth,

“Oh, yea, oh Paul, feels, oh God” He rushed as his hands slid into Paul’s hair. Paul could feel the gentle rise and fall of Daryl’s hips and after a few moments, he heard Daryl’s breath become ragged,

“Paul, ah, Paul, I’m gonna, Paul. Stop. Paul, ah” Paul continued to slide his lips up and down Daryl’s length until Daryl shouted suddenly and Paul felt the pulsing heat at the back of his throat. Daryl’s orgasm continued for long moments, his hands clamping in Jesus’s hair and a rumble travelling from deep in his chest. His quickened breath began to slow and Jesus moved back up Daryl’s body.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Jesus tightly. Pulling him close to him and planting a plethora of kisses over Paul's face and mouth,

“That was amazin’” Daryl whispered “You’re amazin’. God, Paul, you’re so amazing’”

“So are you” Jesus said softly as he smiled and placed further kisses on Daryl’s soft lips. 

Jesus stood and removed his clothes before climbing under the covers upon which Daryl was laying. He rolled towards Daryl and rested an arm across Daryl’s chest,  
“You want, you want me to do anythin’ for you?” Daryl asked,

“I want you to come and get in to bed with me” Jesus replied.

Daryl stood and walked to turn off the light. Jesus heard the rustling of fabric and gave a sharp intake of breath when he realised that Daryl was pressing his naked body against Jesus’s back. He felt Daryl’s strong hand wrap around his own length and took a deep sudden breath,

“Daryl, you don’t have…”

“Want to” Daryl grumbled into Paul’s ear and Paul felt heat rushing into his groin. As Daryl began to slowly run his fist up and down Paul’s erect penis, he pushed his ass back into Daryl’s hips. Paul began to gasp and whine and moan, feeling his enjoyment build as Daryl breathed heavily into his ear,

“You’re going to, oh Daryl, baby, I’m going to…”

Daryl began to pump faster and Paul felt his control snap. He shouted at his sudden orgasm and felt the delicate kisses against his neck and soft caresses of Daryl’s other hand prolong his enjoyment. As Paul came down from his own pleasure, he felt Daryl pull him close. Paul pulled Daryl’s arms around him and tangled their legs together. 

Daryl heard Paul’s breathing begin to slow and steady, and a gentle snore begin to ease from the smaller man’s mouth.

Daryl realised, as he lay with the first and only man he had ever wanted to be with, a man who wanted to be with him, that he was ,for the first time in twenty years, happy. This was his final thought as he drifted contentedly into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

“Daryl?” 

Maggie tapped the front door to Jesus’s trailer again,

“Daryl, you up?” She asked in her southern trawl.Despite the early hour, the sun was already hot and now that her stomach had begun to accommodate the baby, she found that she most definitely couldn’t stand the heat.

With a sigh, she opened the front door and stepped through. It was a comforting cool inside the small structure.

“Daryl?” She said again and began to move down the corridor, “Was lookin’ for some help on a couple of the cars if you got a second?”

She pushed open the door to Daryl’s bedroom and found that it had been stripped of bedding. She frowned for a moment and turned to Jesus’s bedroom door, which sat opposite. 

After a seconds hesitation, she pushed open the door.

Paul lay on his side, his soft hair splayed above his head and Daryl’s strong arms wrapped around his bare chest. Their bodies were pressed close from head to foot and Daryl’s lips rested against Jesus’s neck. Daryl glanced sleepily over Jesus’s shoulder as he sensed Maggie's presence. The smaller man continued to snore softly. She grinned widely,

“What?” Daryl whispered,

“You old dog,” She quipped quietly,

“Stop,” Daryl replied, but the hint of a smile graced his lips, “Y’all ok?”

“Was hopin’ fer your help on a couple’a cars that ain’t workin’ right, but you’re otherwise indisposed” She giggled and Daryl placed a finger to his lips to quiet her. He motioned for her to move into the hallway and she closed the door behind her.

She smiled to herself. In the time she had known Daryl, she didn’t think she had seen the happiness she had just seen in his eyes. She heard soft muttering, the movement of people on a bed and the tell tale sounds of gentle kissing. She smiled wider.

Daryl stepped through the bedroom door, pulling his t-shirt down over his stomach. He buttoned his flies and dropped his boots to the floor with a thump,  
“What’s wrong with these cars?” He asked.

She stated at him in disbelief,

“I don’t give a shit about the cars,” she replied with a grin as she pointed towards the bedroom door “spill”

Daryl flushed immediately and began to chew the inside of his lips as he stared down at the floor. He smiled sheepishly and retrieved his boots,

“He’s um,” He said glancing towards her as the redness of his face deepened “He’s my boyfriend”

“What!” She exclaimed, and Daryl whipped a finger to his lips again, she whispered “Sorry! Since when?”

“Couple of weeks back” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me!” She hissed, pushing his shoulder playfully,

“Didn’t come up” he replied,

She stared at him for a moment, the light dancing in her eyes as she took the man in. His hair was pulled back in a tie low on his neck, exposing his narrow eyes. He looked content and she felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of love for the man who had become like an older brother to her,

“You happy?” She asked, squeezing his bicep,

“Don’t think I’ve ever been this happy” he replied,

“’N Jesus?”

“Says I’m the man he wants to be with. Says I’m the most gorgeous man he’s ever been allowed to touch” He smiled and stared at the floor again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt the tears prick at her eyelids.

“I’m so happy for you” She said into his neck,

“You’re bumps gettin’ big” He said, placing a large hand on her protruding belly,

“All lil’ Glenn does is make me feel nauseous and hot,” She said smiling sadly, and with a sad laugh continued “All big Glenn did too”

She smiled at Daryl and reached up on tiptoe to place a kiss on his forehead, aware of the rawness and guilt that he still felt over Glenn’s death.

“Come on,” She said “I’ll show you the cars”

***

When Jesus awoke, he stretched his slender body exaggeratedly across the now empty bed. The lack of Daryl’s presence was not a nice feeling, and it took him a moment to remember that Maggie had stolen him.

He sighed blissfully, and ran a hand through his hair. He could still smell Daryl on his skin, and the scent sent a small shock of arousal to his groin.

He arched his back and yawned loudly before sitting up and resting his bare feet on the cold floor.

“Jesus?” He glanced towards the open bedroom door. Someone was calling for him outside. He sighed, wedged on a pair of jogging bottoms and moved towards the front door, he pulled it open,

“Hi Jesus,” a small woman named Ellie said “Was wonderin’ if you had any clothes that needed washing?”

“Yea,” Jesus replied “But you don’t need to do that. Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll come with”

***

Daryl had returned to the trailer with his arms covered in grease and his body slick with sweat. He sensed that the structure was empty as he walked through the front door, so instead turned on his heel and stared out across the yard, holding his hand to his eyes to shield them from the glaring sun. 

It took a moment, but he caught sight of Paul topless and laughing with a group of women as he scrubbed one of Daryl’s shirts against a washboard. He smiled and began to lope towards the younger man.

Daryl lit a cigarette as he moved, admiring the movement of muscles in Paul’s arms as he rubbed the top against the riveted metal. He glanced behind the group at the line and saw that all of his dirty clothes which he had left strewn about the trailer were gently dripping and drying on the washing line that spanned between the main house and forge. 

Paul was looking after him and with that thought he felt a warmth rise in his chest, 

“Hey,” Daryl said “Don’t think you’ll get this one clean” he motioned to the grease covered sleeveless checkered shirt which he was wearing when he finally reached the group.

“With these hands?” Jesus said smiling “I can get anything clean”

The women giggled, and Paul smiled,

“Good day?” Daryl asked, his own grin splitting his face,

“Well I’ve got most of our clothes actually smelling ok again, so yea, good day,” He returned Daryl’s smile “You?”

“Got the car’s workin’, but gonna need some parts,” he said, rubbing at his neck and feeling the sticky grease coat it “Thinkin’ we can go and pull ‘em from the car’s down the way. Tomorrow maybe?”

“It’s a date” Jesus replied. Daryl nodded, stubbed out his cigarette and walked towards Paul. He deposited a delicate kiss on the man’s lips and a smudge of grease on his cheek, to a playful cheer of the women around them. Daryl felt Paul’s shock and then his smile against his lips.

“Don’t be too long,” he whispered into Paul’s ear, before turning on his heel and walking anyway to a chorus of high-pitched squeals.

***

Daryl heard the front door as he scrubbed at the last remaining grease off of his neck. He had used almost an entire bottle of body wash and suds coated his feet. Would have to find more.

“Can I come in?” He heard Paul call through the bathroom door,

“‘Course” Daryl replied as he turned to the shower head and let the water hit his face. He heard the shower door open behind him and felt Jesus’s own naked body press against his.

“Hey gorgeous” Jesus said as he deposited a kiss on Daryl’s shoulder-blade. Daryl felt his beard tickle against his skin,

“Hey” He replied, leaning his head back to let their cheeks press together,

“You’re all clean again” Paul whispered,

“Mmhmm” Daryl grumbled turning to face Jesus and wrapping his arms around the slighter man’s neck, their pelvises drawn together as though magnetised.

“Can I make you dirty again?” Paul said, smiling up at Daryl as their wet bodies pressed together,

Daryl smiled as Jesus slicked Daryl’s hair out of his face,

“There you are” he said, grinning,

“Hi,” Daryl responded,

He could feel Jesus’s burgeoning erection against his stomach and felt his own body react,

“I’m not moving too fast am I?” Paul asked suddenly, “I didn’t think, I just got in, I should have asked”

Daryl quieted him by placing a kiss to the other man’s mouth. He rubbed their hips together and they both sighed at the friction and the wetness,

“Can we, can we, just, just here?” Daryl breathed,

“Yes” Jesus replied breathily as he began to meet the motion of Daryl’s hips. 

They slid together and the build was slow and lazy. When they both came with heavy breaths, they pulled their bodies towards one another and held on for support as the euphoria ebbed.

“So beautiful,” Daryl whispered, as he stared into Jesus’s eyes “You’re so beautiful”

“So are you”

“Stop,” Daryl said “I ain’t beautiful”

“You are,” Jesus said, reaching up to rub their noses together “I think you’re beautiful”

***

They sat on the steps of the trailer. Jesus between Daryl’s thighs with his back against his chest, sharing a bottle of wine and a cigarette. The conversation was easy, intermingled with caresses and gentle kisses. 

Since the world ended, Daryl hadn’t laughed as must as he did with Jesus. Didn’t feel so utterly safe. So able to be himself. He felt safe in the knowledge that the other man - despite all Daryl's flaws - seemed to care for him deeply, seemed to want him how he was, as he wanted, at the pace he was ready to go. 

Daryl placed a kiss on Jesus’s cheek.

“I love you” He said as the last of Jesus’s laughter bubbled into nothing,

“Huh?” Jesus asked, trying to calm his giggling,

“Said I love you” Jesus turned to look at Daryl, his green eyes glinting,

“I love you too” Jesus said as he planted a kiss onto the other man’s mouth.

“I owe Aaron a bottle of wine” Both men turned at the sound of Tara’s voice. She smiled at them.

“Hi,” Jesus said, and Daryl could hear the slight irritation in his voice “Why do you owe Aaron a bottle of wine? What are you doing here?”

“Hi,” Tara said cheerfully “Because he said you guys were going to end up together and at the Hilltop because I came with Rick”

“Hey Tara,” Daryl said, smiling at her. He didn’t release Jesus from his grasp “Rick here?”

“Yup, in with Maggie at the big house” Jesus felt Daryl turn to Jesus, 

“Go on,” Paul said smiling at his lover “I’ll catch you up”

Daryl kissed him once more; a lingering kiss that made Tara clear her throat and then he moved towards the house in his long stride.

Tara retrieved Daryl’s glass, slumped next to Jesus and took a sip,

“How long you guys been hooking up?” She asked,

“Three weeks,” Jesus said smiling at her bluntness “Just said we loved each other”

“Ooh!,” She replied “When?”

“About thirty seconds before you turned up”

“Shit,” She said, “I ruined a moment didn’t I?”

“Yup” Jesus said, sipping his wine before smiling at her. She continued to look mortified, until Jesus laughed and bumped his shoulder against hers,

“You love each other huh?” She said,

“Cool right?” He asked,

“So cool”


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Daryl walked in to the house, satisfied with the muddy boot prints which he left on the carpet as he imagined Gregory’s reaction.

He entered the man’s office and found Maggie and Rick stood together,

“Everythin’ ok?” Daryl asked as he entered. Rick turned and Daryl smiled widely when he saw the curly haired girl in the other man’s arms. Judith’s tiny hands reached out for Daryl and her pudgy finger’s clasped at the air,

“Hey lil’ Ass Kicker,” He said in a higher pitched and softer voice “You’ve gotten so big!” 

He took the little girl in his arms and kissed her cheek delicately as she tangled her fingers in his hair,

“Daryl!” Carl slammed into Daryl’s stomach with a fierce hug, 

“Hey lil’ man” Daryl replied, as Rick’s hat fell from Carl’s head and tumbled to the ground, “God, it’s good to see you”

“Hey Daryl,” Michonne said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Hey!,” He replied, “Why y’all here?” Daryl asked,

“Wanted to check up on you,” Rick said “Haven’t seen you in a while, so wanted to check up on you”

“Wanted to talk to Maggie ‘bout Negan too?” Daryl asked,

“That too,” Michonne said, “But mainly ‘bout you n’ Jesus”

“What about them?” Carl asked. 

The room was silent for a moment before Carl said simply,

“You guys a thing?,” Daryl flushed and Carl laughed “Tara owes Aaron a bottle of wine”

***

Daryl and his family sat in Gregory’s office surrounded by candles and wrapped in blankets. Daryl lay with his head on Jesus’s knee, watching the conversation bounce back and forth and listening as the laughter filled the air.

Daryl glanced up at Jesus, who was wide eyed and smiling as Rick retold a story of an arrest that had something to do with a naked man. Daryl hadn’t been listening, too absorbed in the way the flickering flames of the candles danced in Jesus’s eyes. When Jesus had laughed, Daryl had felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth and Jesus’s gaze had been drawn to him,

“You ok?” He asked, running a soft hand over Daryl’s face,

“Real good,”

“Now you’re just spoiling me, real good Mr Dixon? Not fine, not just good but real good?”

“Real good,” Daryl repeated, letting his hand rest on Jesus’ thigh “Think I’d like to go back home now”

When Daryl and Jesus had said their goodbyes and finally returned to their trailer, both had drank a few glasses of wine. 

They wandered hand in hand through the night, the sound of the Walkers at the gate barely effecting the evening’s beauty.

They had kissed when they entered their home, and it had soon become heated. They breathed heavily, bodies pressed together as Daryl pinned Jesus against the wall.

Daryl had grabbed Jesus’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom. He undressed the smaller man desperately and Jesus quickly followed suit. Daryl had pushed Jesus on to the bed and clambered quickly on top of him, resuming their kissing,

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jesus had said, placing a hand on Daryl chest “You ok?”

“I want…” Daryl could feel the anxiety in his stomach “I want to…could…”

“You sure you’re ready?”

“I think, I think so, but…” Daryl took a steading breath “Nervous”

“It’s ok” Jesus said, he resumed their kissing and soon they were panting and grinding against one another. Paul reached a hand out, pulling the dresser drawer open and retrieving lube. He squeezed the clear liquid into his hand and reached between them, taking Daryl’s erection into his palm.

Daryl groaned, letting his head fall back and enjoying the contrast of Paul’s warm hand and the cool liquid. He thrusted into Paul’s palm as Paul’s other hand snaked between his own legs, massaging his entrance. 

Daryl moved backward, his eye’s filled with lust as he watched Paul slide fingers inside himself,

“Ok?” Jesus gasped,

“So good” Daryl replied,

“You ready?” Jesus asked,

“Yea,” Daryl replied nodding and Jesus moved his hand away from himself and guided Daryl with his hip,

“Go slow ok?” Daryl nodded again and placed a shaking hand on Paul’s hip before sliding slowly inside Paul.

Paul closed his eyes, breathing steadily,

“You ok?” Daryl asked,

“Yea, just keep going” Daryl continued to slide inside Paul until he felt his own hips meet Paul’s ass. Paul let out a pleasured groan suddenly and Daryl thought that that alone may tip him over the edge,

“Ok,” Jesus said “I’m ok now, you can move”

Daryl began to slowly move his hips back and forth as Paul held on to him and both men expressed their pleasure with grunts and sighs,

“You feel incredible,” Paul breathed “Oh Daryl, you feel…”

Daryl thrust forward and Paul let out a sudden deep moan,

“Right there” He hushed, as his eyes fluttered shut “Keep doing that”

Daryl could feel the sweat on his skin as he thrust again and again, Paul’s moans growing in intensity and length,

“Daryl, Daryl, oh, oh God” Paul’s breath suddenly quickened and with a grunt, he spilled his come between them. It was all it took to push Daryl over the edge and he felt his own cock begin to pulse inside Paul.

They breathed together, a tangle of limbs as they recovered. Daryl moved slowly and tentatively as he pulled himself free and they whimpered again at the sensitivity.  
“Good?” Paul asked as Daryl continued to embrace him,

“That was, it was,” Daryl swallowed “Best thing I’ve ever felt. Thank you”

“Thank you” Paul replied, his cheeks pink.

“I Love you”

“Love you too Dixie”

***

Daryl was awoken by a sudden searing pain in his shoulder. He screamed and his eyes snapped open to witness the second arrow hit him in the chest. He felt like his ribcage had been crushed as all the air left his lungs,

“Didn’t know you were that kinda fella Daryl,” Simon said, dropping the crossbow to the floor with an unceremonious thunk “You a fag Daryl?

“Don’t…don’t…hurt”

“What? You’re girlfriend? You mean this pretty lil’ thing?” Simon asked, pulling Paul’s head up by his hair. His eye was swollen shut and his lip slicked with blood,

“Daryl!” Paul shouted, trying to free himself to help his lover. Simon hit Jesus with the butt of his gun, knocking him unconscious and letting him crumple to the floor. Two men gathered him up and dragged him outside.

Simon moved towards Daryl’s gasping figure, 

“Fuckin’…” Daryl inhaled and winced, “Kill…you”

“You’re threatenin’ me?!” Simon said in disbelief “A little birdie told us you were here and when we found out, Negan said to make you suffer. Pain’s easy. You know pain don’t you Daryl?”

Simon knelt on the bed and took the bolt in Daryl’s shoulder. He twisted it and Daryl writhed,

“So I think the way to really make you suffer is to steal away you’re little faggot boyfriend and leave you to suffocate, here, alone, on account of your collapsed lung”  
Daryl stared up at him,

“Please…Don’t…please…don’t hurt…”

“Oh,” Simon said, leaning forward to whisper into Daryl’s ear “I plan to make him hurt so bad that he wishes he was dead. Maybe let a few of the guys take a ride on him and then when he is completely fucking ruined, stab him through the chest so that he gets to spend the rest of his undead life protecting our encampment. How’s that sound?”

A tear rolled down Daryl’s cheek as he fought for breath. Paul. 

When the sword passed though Simon’s skull, Daryl’s look of surprise was mirrored in Simon’s own expression.

Michonne pulled the blade free and shoved Simon’s prone corpse from Daryl,

“Rick!” She called behind her “Get the Doctor!”

She knelt beside him, dropping her sword and grasping his hand in both of hers. A tear rolled down her cheek,

“You stay with me Daryl” She instructed as he gasped,

“Paul…Took Paul…Forget me,” He heaved another breath “Save…Paul”

“A group have gone after them Daryl, we’ll get him back, in the meantime, you fucking stay with me”

Daryl nodded unevenly and fought to pull oxygen in to his lungs. He felt his vision begin to tunnel and all that he could see and smell and feel was Paul. His Paul, he felt so sad as the knowledge that he would never see him again filled him.

“Daryl!” 

Daryl heard a voice. It bubbled through his conscious, he recognised it, but it seemed…so unimportant.

“Daryl! No! Daryl! You fucking stay with me! Not like this!"

"DARYL!!!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning to say that this chapter does contain threats of rape/non-concentual sex

CHAPTER NINE

Daryl breathed in. It hurt a little, but what didn’t these days? He reached out a hand, searching for Jesus’s warm form and found air, nothingness. He reached the other way. Maybe they had switched sides. A shot of pain in his shoulder made him gasp.

And then memory came back to him. 

“Paul” He hissed. He raised his uninjured hand to his chest. He felt as though he had been crushed,

“Daryl? Daryl, hey, hey” Rick’s voice said soothingly. Daryl opened his eyes and turned his head to face Rick, 

“Where’s Paul?” Daryl asked,

“Do you need any more painkillers?”

“Rick,” Daryl asked, drawing the sorrowful eyes of his best friend and hearing the break in his own voice “Is he dead?”

Daryl felt the tears fall. Not Paul. Please not Paul.

“They took him,” Rick replied “We don’t, we don’t know if he’s alive”

“He’s gonna keep him alive,” Daryl whispered, “Gonna keep him alive to hurt him, ‘cause he wants to hurt me. Gotta rescue him, gotta…” Daryl moved to push himself from the single bed and yelped in pain,

“Daryl, you gotta stay still,” Rick said pleadingly “You gotta heal”

“Need to save ‘im,” Daryl implored, lying back in the bed with the press of his friends hand “I have to save him Rick. We need to get him back. Can’t, I can’t, can’t…”  
Daryl’s face crumpled and he began to cry,

“I love him Rick, I can’t live without him. Rather be dead. Rick,” The last worst was a despairing sob,

Rick wrapped his friend into his arms, avoiding the chest tube, that was preventing Daryl’s lung from collapsing,

“We’ll get him back,” Daryl replied firmly “I promise we will get him back and we will kill fuckin’ Negan”

***

Gregory’s eyes shot to his office door when it slammed back into the bookshelf behind it, tumbling books to the floor. He moved quickly from his chair, knocking it to the ground, and put pleading hands up to the advancing figure of Rick.

He pulled his gun from it’s holster and pressed the barrel against the man’s head,

“P-please!” Gregory implored, screwing his eyes shut “I didn’t, I didn’t know they were going to take Jesus!”

“What did you know?” Rick growled,

“They said they were going to hurt Daniel, make him pay for escaping!”

“His name is Daryl!” Rick boomed,

“Daryl! Daryl! Yes! Daryl, they didn’t say they were going to try and kill him! Please! They never said they were going to take Jesus away!”

“Kneel” Rick said,

“I…”

“Don’t. Don’t make me say it again” Rick said, warning dripping from his words.. Gregory knelt awkwardly as Rick pushed the barrel of his gun viciously into the other man’s temple,

“Please don’t kill me!” Gregory sobbed, “Please!”

“I ain’t gonna kill ya,” Rick spat and hit him hard with the butt of his handgun. Gregory’s nose burst and he fell backwards. Rick grabbed his collar and dragged the man’s damaged face close to his “I’m gonna leave that to Daryl, and trust me, he’s far more imaginative when it comes to punishin’ people who’ve hurt his family”

***

Jesus breathed in. He was in the most pain he had ever experienced. They had beaten him the moment they returned to the saviours encampment; a far worse beating that he had received from before the apocalypse by any of those redneck assholes who had called him a “queer” and a “faggot” as they’d thrown half-drunk punches. 

This beating had had a purpose. The group of men had carried it out with precision. Keeping him at the edge of consciousness for it’s entirety. One of his eyes was swollen shut, his lips badly split, his nose a broken mess, broken ribs and what he thought to be a broken arm. 

Then they had taken his clothes and thrown him into a cell without light. He had curled into a ball on the cold concrete and closed his eyes. 

Maybe this had been Daryl’s cell. He imagined that he could smell his lover’s skin. Feel it’s warmth. 

That was when the music had started. It was so loud and so cheerful. The juxtaposition of the cell to that fucking music was not lost on him. 

He sat and pushed himself into the corner of the small room, covering his ears. 

They played it over and over. For hours and hours and only a few seconds in between each repeat did he receive any respite. 

It had stopped. The door had opened and a huge man had come in, he was at least six foot, and made of so much muscle that two of Daryl’s arms could have fitted into one of his. 

He had smiled and it had made Jesus’s skin crawl because Jesus was almost sure he could see the devil in those eyes.

“Hey beautiful” He had said slimily, moving to the floor and touching Jesus’s bare thigh,

“Get the fuck off me” Jesus had snapped, kicking at the man’s hand.

He had been punched for that. A solid impact that had felt like a train and made Jesus’s ears ring.

“Don’t do that,” the man had said, reaching out again “Don’t make me hurt you”

Jesus had moved away instead, shuffling as far away as possible. The smile had fallen, the man had stood and had grabbed Jesus by the hair. Jesus had yelled as the man pulled him to his knees and unbuckled his jeans with his free hand,

“They said you were a queer, so do what you fucking do best,” He snapped, struggling to undo his zipper “You fucking bite me and I’ll smash your teeth down your throat”

He slapped Jesus’s cheek,

“You hear?” He snarled, “I said you fucking hear?” and he yanked at Jesus’s hair. 

Survive. He had to survive. For Daryl. He had to survive. To see Daryl again.

“I hear, I hear! I fucking hear!” Jesus replied, as repulsion and fear crawled over his skin and through his body.

“Good boy” The man had said, grinning again.

The bowie knife which slid through the man’s throat was so sharp that it did not make a noise. The knife was removed and he tumbled to the floor, releasing Paul’s hair.

Paul pushed himself backwards quickly, unable to control the sobs of relief and horror and detestation.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Negan said, slipping his knife back in to it’s sheath and kneeling before Jesus “Not gonna hurt you kid”

Jesus continued to cry, the noise becoming hysterical, his breaths uncontrollable. 'I’m having a panic attack' Jesus thought.

“Calm down kid,” Negan said “Jerry! Get a God damned blanket!” he called behind him,

“He’s dead Jesus, ok? He ain’t gonna hurt you now,” Negan continued “Don’t allow rapists here. Got no right to do that to you. We’re only gonna hurt you if you disobey us ok?”

Jesus’s could feel his vision tunnelling and his breaths become more ragged,

“You gotta calm down kid or you’re gonna pass out,” Negan said. He retrieved the blanket from the man behind him and threw it to cover Jesus, “Jerry, get rid of this dead asshole!” Negan snapped,

“Please,” Jesus heaved “Please, let me…Please let me go. Please don’t hurt me anymore. Please”

“Jesus, I’m not gonna hurt you if you do what I say”

“I need, I need, air. Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe” He gasped,

“Ah fuck,” Negan said, watching Jesus pale and his lips turn blue “He’s either gonna throw up or pass out”

Jesus's consciousness slip away from him and his head impacting the concrete ground was the last thing he felt.

***

“I’m fine!” Daryl had shouted gripping at his ribcage as he shifted on the small bed. He had managed to sit, but was sweating so heavily that his chest was slick,  
“You’re not Daryl,” Rick had replied “You gotta rest”

“What would you do, huh?” Daryl had snapped, his voice higher pitched with emotion “What if that was Michonne there!?”

“I…” Rick looked into Daryl’s pleading eyes, “I’d have already found a car”

“I need to get him back Rick”

“I understand that,” Rick replied, his hands resting on Daryl’s shoulders “But we need a plan n’ you need to heal. It’s only been three days”

“That’s a fuckin’ lifetime there!” Daryl shouted, “You know what they fuckin’ did to me!? Huh? You know what they’re gonna do to him!?”

“Daryl”

“Please. Please Rick. I’m beggin’ you man. Please”

Rick stared into Daryl’s gentle eyes as his chest rose and fell with a concerning rattle. He had lost weight, even in those few days, barely able to stomach any food. 

His eyes were so desperate and brimming with tears. Rick sighed,

“You stay in the fuckin’ car and you do even try to come with us” Rick threatened.

“I promise Rick” Daryl replied, a tiny spark of hope in his eyes.

“Ok, we’ll go tonight”


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Daryl breathed in and out slowly as he watched the shadows of trees pass by the darkened car window. The presence of his best friend beside him was comforting, especially that now and then, Rick would reach across the centre console to squeeze Daryl’s shoulder.

They had a plan, and it hadn’t taken long to rally enough people who loved Jesus or hated Negan enough to put themselves into the line of fire. Paul had done that for Daryl. Alone. And that thought, how selfless he had been over Daryl, even then, made the desperation to get him back even greater.

Daryl had explained the layout of cells. What he had seen, what he knew, and they had hand sketched maps from Jesus and Carl. They could find Jesus and they could get him back. 

Daryl gripped the barrel of the rifle, the butt of which rested between his feet on the floor, as each bump in the road sent a shock of pain through his chest and arm. 

Paul.  
He would happily die for Paul if it meant that Paul could live. The one good thing, the one person that Daryl had ever dared to show himself to. He breathed slowly to steady his breath and the uncomfortable pounding of his heart, as he stared out into the darkness. 

***

“Adam,” The guard glanced around to his buddy, “You say to wanted coffee or cocoa?”

“Cocoa, my shift ends in like ten minutes and I wanna be able to sleep!” He replied, The other man left and Adam shifted the rifle on his shoulder into a more comfortable position.

He heard a rustling ahead of him through the fence and he squinted out into the darkness. Rick slipped behind him and slit his throat quickly. He dragged him behind a nearby wall before he could hit the ground. A group of them, seven to be exact, gathered behind Rick,

“Adam?” Called the other man, carrying to steaming cups. Rick motioned at michonne, who nodded and slipped around the opposite side of the wall. Once behind the other man, she swung her sword in an arch around her head and sliced the man’s head from his body. The head fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

***

“Jesus, yo, Jesus,” Paul opened his one good eye and stared up at the towering figure above him, “Thought we’d lost ya” Negan said, crouching in front of him.  
Paul pulled the blanket tight around himself and shuffled back to lean against the rough wall. His arm was throbbing and he whimpered as he cradled it against his chest. Breathing was painful and his eye ached.

“You know,” Negan continued, ignoring the smaller man’s discomfort “It was a surprise, a real surprise, when the boys told me they found you n’ Daryl all cozied up. Didn’t know that about him. Ain’t obvious, him bein’ all manly n’ aggressive, n’ southern n’ all”

Paul stared at him, feeling the anger bubbling in his stomach. Paul wanted to hang on to that. He wanted to hang on to that because when he thought of Daryl, he remembered seeing the second bolt hit his chest, launching him back into the covers. Could he have survived that? A crossbow bolt to the chest? He felt the sorrow overtaking his anger and cursed the tear that ran down his cheek,

“That’s why the boys took ya,” Negan continued “’Cause Daryl can handle a beatin’ and a bit of torture. Hell, he can even handle bein’ shot, but take someone away that he loves? That’ll do more damage than anythin’ else. M’I right?”

“If he’s alive” Paul said. Saying the words out loud made a sudden painful lump form in his throat. He let the tears fall. Daryl was dead. Daryl was dead.   
Negan’s brow furrowed and after a beat he said,

“Say again?”

“If he, if he survived” Jesus said, breathing slowly with a shaky breath,

“Survived what?” 

“Being shot in the chest with a crossbow bolt”

“Who the fuck shot him in the chest with a crossbow bolt?” Negan questioned and Paul could feel the anger rising from the other man.

“Simon”

“He dead?” 

“I dunno,” Paul said and let his voice break “Can, can people survive that?”

“Jason!” Negan hollered, ignoring Jesus’s question. All humour had fallen from the other man’s features and all that was left was a dangerous, cold glint in his eye.

A man appeared suddenly in the doorway,

“Can you please explain to me, exactly, why the fuck Daryl was shot in the fucking chest with a fucking crossbow bolt?”

“Simon, you said to hurt him, so Simon…”

“Can you see a fucking flaw,” Negan interrupted “In the God damned plan, if the person we’re tryin’ to make come here to rescue this Jesus lookin’ mother fucker is dead!?”

“I…”

“What it means, numb nuts, is that we’ve taken Hilltop’s best fuckin’ scavenger n’ Daryl ain’t comin’ to get him!” Negan shouted “Fuck!”

Silence fell between them and Paul watched as Negan’s mind worked.

“You,” He said, pointing at Jason “Come with me. Grab some men. We’re gonna go and speak to Gregory”

“You,” He snarled at Jesus “Are comin’ with us”

***

Rick sheathed his knife and pulled his silenced gun from its holster. He moved near soundlessly to the door pulling it open and glancing inside before motioning for the others to join him. 

They all moved quickly and efficiently through the near silent corridors, avoiding groups of guards and silently despatching individuals, with members of the group dragging their corpses into dark corridors or empty storage cupboards.

Rick urgently motioned for the group to move back and then swiftly moved down the corridor, slipping into an empty room. Rick pushed the door half closed and watched as Negan stormed by, Lucille in one hand and dragging a badly beaten Paul in his other. 

He felt the panic rising. He had no way of knowing where they were taking him. It was just Negan and Jesus. Rick took a deep breath and holstered his gun, switching it for the bloodied blade. His hand touched the door handle, when Michonne grabbed his wrist and motioned for Rick to listen. 

They heard the thump of running footsteps following behind the Saviour’s leader and Rick attempted to count the number of men following closely behind. Too many. To fucking many.

***

Daryl took steadying breaths. He could hear the concerning rattle of his chest and felt the ache creeping back as the pain killers wore off. His eyes had long ago become accustomed to the gloom, and he stared intently into the darkness in front of him, anxiety and worry washing over him. 

He should have gone. The need to protect Paul and Rick and his family and the others fought for priority over his own injuries and weakness. He gripped the barrel of the rifle until his knuckles were white.

That was when he heard the noise. The sound of a rumbling truck. He slipped quickly out of the vehicle, and down into the embankment beside it. He rested the rifle on the ground, aware that his own hands were shaking too much to steady it, and aimed at the approaching vehicle.

He recognised the man driving. A man who had brought him a dog food sandwich on more than one occasion; without another thought, he aimed and fired.   
The vehicle swerved violently right, then left and rolled. It seemed to go on forever, flipping over and over, from tires to roof, reforming the shape of the truck, busting the tires and axel and smashing all of the windows. The silence that followed the crash was all consuming. 

Daryl stood quickly and advanced on the car. He glanced into the passenger seat, recognised another Saviour and fired. He did the same to the saviour in the back seat. He moved around the vehicle quickly and shot the final man. 

He heard the rumble of another car and ducked quickly behind the wreckage.

He heard the other vehicle come to a screeching stop and the sound of four doors opening,

“What the fuck!” 

That voice sent a chill down his spine.

“How the fuck did they crash the fuckin’ thing where there ain’t anythin’ to crash into?!”

Daryl moved quietly and short quickly, each Saviour crumpling to the ground until only Negan stood.

“Fuck!” Negan shouted, pulling the figure he was gripping into his chest, “Who the fuck is that! I got a hostage! You see that mother fucker!?”

Daryl moved out from behind the car, rifle up, aiming at the two men.

“Paul” Daryl breathed, panic and relief flooding him,

“Daryl!” Paul croaked,

“Daryl!” Negan said, grinning widely as he hid behind the injured man “Well shit! We thought you were dead! You’re one tough mother fucker huh!? Just like your boyfriend here!”

Daryl tried to get a shot, but Negan kept his head well hidden behind Jesus’s.

“What we got here, Daryl ol’ boy, is a stalemate,” Negan said, stepping back towards the car “See, you shoot me in the head, you kill your boy, you shoot at me and miss, I kill your boy. Best thing you can do, is let us get back in the car”

“Daryl,” Jesus spat though thick lips “Do it. Daryl, fucking shoot him”

“Woah there now missy!,” Negan snarled into Jesus’s ear, “He shoots me, you die, and you know, and I know that he ain’t willin’ to do that” 

Daryl fired.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Negan's knee exploded as the bullet impacted, spraying a fine mist of blood and bone and sinew into the air. He yelled in pain and released Paul, who dropped to the ground and crawled desperately towards Daryl. Daryl watched as Negan lifted a handgun and aimed it at the back of Paul's head. In a swift sprint which made his lungs scream, Daryl kicked Negan's gun from his hand and slammed the butt of the rifle into his face.

He lifted the butt again, stared into the man's eyes, before hitting it into his skull again and again and again. His breath was ragged and his skin had paled when he finally ceased his attack and fell to a knee next to the corpse.

"Daryl?" Jesus asked, barely above a whisper,

"Paul" he breathed, finally letting relief fill him. He began to cry as he dropped the rifle and crawled towards the other man.

Paul backed away suddenly, fear etched on his features,

"Paul, baby?" Daryl said softly, freezing in place and holding his palms up to him "Paul, it's me, it's Daryl. I'm not gonna hurt you baby 'k? 'Member me?"

Jesus continued to breathe quickly, ragged panicked gasps as he stared at the blood covered man,

"Paul, it's Daryl," Daryl said, beginning to cry uncontrollably "It's Daryl baby. Please remember me, it's Daryl, it's me baby! It's Dixie!"

The sudden calm that washed over Paul's face at Daryl's final words felt like the end of a downpour to the older man,

"It's Dixie" He repeated, beginning to move forward again slowly "It's Dixie, Paul, I ain't gonna hurt you"

"Hi Dixie" Paul said, as he began to sob, holding his arms wide to Daryl.

Daryl crawled towards him quickly, tangling him up in his strong arms, as they both cried and kissed and muttered words of love and hurt and desperation. They pawed at each other, as Paul - like Daryl - became covered in Negan's blood.

***

Rick had heard the gunshots as they moved in the direction of the departing trucks. The group had followed the noise at a dead run and all of it's members were sweating and panting when they came across the bodies and the smashed car. Rick had hovered for a moment near, what appeared to be Negan's dead body before he moved to the truck where Daryl sat in the passenger seat, breathing unhealthily and holding a shivering Paul, who was curled on his knee and crying, wrapped in a dirty blanket.

"Slow, slow, slow" Daryl said as Rick approached. Paul tensed immediately and tried to push himself away from Rick and the group,

"Not going back!" Paul shouted, as Daryl held him still and whispered calming words into his ear "I'm not going back! No! No!"

"It's me Paul, it's Rick," Rick said, stepping back and motioning for the group to do the same "We ain't gonna make you go back. We're gonna get you home. To the Hilltop"

Daryl continued to whisper to Paul, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. He kissed Paul's hair and gently rocked until Paul's urgent movements returned to gentle tears. 

"Need to get him home," Daryl said softly to Rick, before speaking to Jesus "Paul baby, Rick's gonna drive us to the Hilltop, k?"

"'k," Paul said, in a quiet voice, "I wanna go home now Dixie"

"We're takin' you baby" Daryl said softly,

"Love you Dixie"

"Love you too baby" Daryl said and his Adam's apple bobbed as he fought not to cry.

***

Daryl had sighed as he walked out of their trailer and collapsed gently to the steps. Rick had caught his arm, and helped to lower him.

"How is he?" Rick asked,

"Ain't good," Daryl said, his words heavy "Hurt him bad by the looks of him and the way...way he's so afraid. Ain't talked to me about it yet, n' I promised I'm only gonna be two minutes then I have t' get back to him"

"I'm so sorry Daryl"

"He's alive," Daryl replied "S' all that matters. We can deal with the rest"

"You kill Negan?" Rick asked softly,

"Yea," Daryl replied, "Not nearly as fuckin' nasty as that mother fucker deserved" He snarled before scrubbing his face with his hands,

"What you think gonna happen now?" Daryl asked "With the Saviours I mean?"

"I have no idea," Rick replied as he stood, kissing Daryl softly on the head "Y'all get back inside to Paul n' get some rest. Both need it"

"Rick," Daryl said, "Thank you for helpin' me get him back"

"No problem brother"


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl led silently beside Paul. He watched as his lover - over and over - drifted to sleep out of utter exhaustion, thrashed and whimpered for what felt like mere moments and then awoke with a start. His hand would reach out across the bed, find Daryl's and he would drift to sleep again. Daryl remembered the feelings and the nightmares well, and it was torture to witness the man he loved battle the same demons. 

Daryl's mind flicked back to the moment he had beaten Negan to death. He felt no remorse, but he did feel that Negan had got off lightly. Wished that he could have kept him alive and put him through the same pain that he had inflicted on Daryl's family. 

"Daryl!?" The panic and urgency pulled Daryl from his dark musings,

"Right here baby," Daryl said softly, reaching out and touching Paul's skin. It was damp with sweat "Right here"

He felt Jesus breathe out a shaking breath and a smaller hand tightly grip his own.

"Dreamt Negan killed you," Paul said simply "And took me back"

"He's dead baby, you ain't going' near that place ever again"

"Is this how you felt?" Paul asked softly.

Daryl was silent and then pulled Paul towards him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yea"

"Who did you talk to?"

"No one"

"Why?"

"Ain't ever been much of a talker"

"Do you..." He felt Paul breathe into his chest and the gentle movement of his chest hair "Do you feel better now?"

"Yea," Daryl replied, stroking the smaller man's hair softly "Still have nightmares sometimes, but it gets better. I promise it gets better"

Daryl could feel the tension in the silence that fell between them.

"Wanna talk to me about it?" He asked quietly, placing a kiss on the other man's head.

"One of them..." Paul took a breath "One of them tried to...he tried to..."

Daryl could feel the anger and sudden stomach dropping panic.

"They took my clothes, and he came into my cell...Touched me...said if I didn't...Said he would knock my teeth out," Daryl felt a wetness on his chest as Paul began to cry "Knew I had to survive, if I ever wanted to see you again...I was going to...I would have, and then Negan...He stabbed him...He's the reason I didn't get..."

"Hey, shhh, it's ok baby," Daryl replied, as the need to kill every single one of the mother fuckers filled his head "You're safe now"

"I would have done it Daryl," Paul said and Daryl could hear the war he was having with himself "To survive. To see you. I would have let him"

"But you didn't have to," Daryl said "N' you're safe now. I ain't ever lettin' you get hurt again"

"What if they come back?" Paul asked, the fear palpable in his words,

"Negan's dead"

"But what if they come to attack us?"

"I'll kill 'em all" Daryl replied simply.

"I thought you were dead," Paul said, pulling Daryl closer to him "I thought you were dead and I realised I didn't have anything to live for without you"

"Me too baby," Daryl replied, taking Paul's face in his hands and littering it with kisses "I love you, I love you so much it hurt's to imagine my life without you. Would've rather been dead than live without you"

"I'm..." Paul's voice shook "I'm not ok" He said simply as his voice cracked and he cried into Daryl's chest. Eventually, the crying stopped and his breathing evened as he drifted asleep, tangled in Daryl's arms and his face against the the older man's chest.

***

Rick knocked gently on the trailer's door carrying two plates piled high with food. Daryl opened it and smiled sadly at the other man,

"Hey Rick," His eyes were puffy, from lack of sleep or crying and the dark bags which seemed to always underline his eyes appeared significantly darker,

"Hey Daryl," Rick said, proffering the plates "Brought you guys some breakfast" Daryl turned his head into the room, remaining in the doorway,

"Baby, Rick brought us food, he's gonna bring it in n' he's on his own, k?" Rick heard an acknowledgement as Daryl stepped aside to let Rick pass.

Jesus's face was swollen, with his eye was closed and his nose crooked and varying shades of black. His lips were both thick and his arm was supported against his chest with a sling. He wore one of Daryl's t-shirts, which swamped his smaller frame and his beanie was pulled firmly on his head. He sat on a kitchen chair with his legs pulled up under him and was wrapped in a thick blanket,

"Hey Paul," Rick said softly, placing the plates on to the kitchen table and sitting in a seat beside it "Good to have you back"

"Hi Rick," Paul answered "Good to be back"

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm ok"

"Baby, you don't have to pretend to Rick'" Daryl said softly, as he leant against a counter top and smoked. Rick noted the overfull ashtray beside him,

Jesus met Daryl's eye and then nodded imperceptibly,

"I'm not ok," Jesus said to Rick "I...I feel like I'm not gonna be ok for a while. But I feel better than I did yesterday so..."

"Do you guys need anythin'?" Rick asked,

"We're ok," Daryl answered "We'll be ok"

"Maggie wants to see you. Michonne too," Rick said "When you're ready, you just say"

"Thank you Rick," Paul replied "For coming to rescue me, for looking after Daryl. For everything"

"You're worth it Paul" Rick said. He stood and shook Paul's hand before embracing Daryl,

"You need anything Daryl, you let me know"

"I will"

"You always got me 'k?"

"I know Rick," He said releasing him "I know"

***

Jesus watched Daryl sleeping in the half light of the morning. Paul's face was almost completely healed apart from the odd colours of the bruises on his nose and eye and his arm felt a hell of a lot better. Daryl's breathing had become far less rattling, but the worry lines that had formed from the moment they had returned to the trailer still remained between his brows, even when he slept. 

It had been weeks, and the Saviours had not attacked. In fact, many of them had asked for refuge at the Hilltop and Alexandrea and had been granted it. There whisperings that some wanted to avenge Negan, but both camps were preparing and they would be ready.

Paul continued to watch Daryl. He hated that he was the cause of Daryl's worry and was guilt-ridden with the way that he shouldered Paul's burdens, despite his own. Daryl was a good and kind and loving man and Paul loved him more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. Paul had decided that if Daryl made up his mind that he was in love with you, he would love you forever. Jesus shifted slightly on the bed and Daryl's eyes shot open,

"You ok baby?" He asked quickly,

"I'm fine Dixie, go back to sleep"

"I will if you will" Daryl replied, rubbing his eyes roughly "Time is it?"

"Around four I think" Paul replied,

"Sure you're ok?" 

"Yea, just trying to work out what I did to deserve you"

"Stop" Daryl replied,

"Nope" Paul answered, delicately kissing Daryl's lips. Paul felt a sudden heat wash through him and moved his body on top of Daryl's. He could feel Daryl's excitement against his own, before Daryl moved his lips away,

"You sure?" Daryl asked and despite the lust present in his eyes, he was searching Paul's for confirmation "You sure you're healed enough?"

"I want you" Paul said simply,

"What about your arm?" Daryl asked motioning to the sling still around Jesus's neck. Jesus's brow furrowed. Logistically, it would be pretty difficult.

"Paul," Daryl said running his rough hands up and down Jesus's arms, "Why don't you..." He blushed deeply,

"Why don't you top me?" Daryl suggested tentatively,

"You want to?" Paul asked uncertainly,

"I trust ya," Daryl replied, "N' been wonderin' what it would be like to have you inside me"

Jesus groaned and felt his cock twitch,

"I want that"

"Be easier for you too," Daryl continued "With your arm" he finished lamely. Paul smiled and kissed him again before scooting off of the bed and retrieving the lube from the bedside table. 

"You just got to stay relaxed ok?" Paul said " Bend your knees"

Daryl nodded, took a long breath and bent his knees to allow Jesus access to his ass. Jesus poured lube on to his finger and Daryl's entrance before moving it inside him. Daryl's brow furrowed in concentration,

"Ok?" Paul asked,

"Yea, jus' feels a lil' strange s'all" Paul gently moved the single digit in and out of Daryl, letting the older man get used to the feeling. Daryl let out the smallest of gasps,

"Feels kinda nice" Daryl whispered,

"Want to try two?" Paul asked, as he felt his erection against his own stomach. Daryl nodded, and Paul slipped another finger inside. Daryl breathed in and out slowly as Paul began to move them inside him and then scissoring them apart.

"That feels good" Daryl breathed as Paul inserted another. He began to move them in and out, loosening Daryl and relaxing him as much as he could, kissing at the other mans knees and shins. 

"You ready?" Paul panted, feeling the painful ache of his own cock,

"Think so," Daryl said "Will it hurt?"

"At first," Paul replied honestly "But we'll go slow"

Daryl nodded and Paul aligned his erection with Daryl's hole. He began to push in slowly, acknowledging and reacting to Daryl's hisses of pain or gentle sighs of pleasure. After a few moments Paul was entirely sheathed inside Daryl, and the sight made him feel like he could come without any movement at all.

"When you're used to it, when you feel ready, you tell me and I'll move"

"Want you to move now" Daryl replied, meeting Paul's eyes with a lustful gaze "You feel fuckin' good inside me"

Paul pulled his hips back slowly and pushed back inside Daryl. The older man let out a deep, debauched moan and Paul joined him. He began to thrust slowly, as Daryl greeted each movement with a low guttural growl of approval.

Paul stilled for a moment, breathing steadily,

"Don't stop Paul," Daryl whispered, his eyes fluttering open "You ok baby?"

"If you keep moaning like that I'm not gonna last very long" Paul replied,

"Can't help it," Daryl replied breathily "Just feels so fuckin' amazin'. Please keep fuckin' me baby"

"Saying things like that isn't helping either" Daryl smiled and wiggled his hips, "Ah, stop that"

"Fuck me" Daryl replied,

"Fuck it" Jesus muttered as he began to thrust into Daryl over and over. He felt his orgasm build and let out a long, low moan as his come filled Daryl. He continued to thrust into his orgasm, taking Daryl's cock in his hand and receiving a surprised growl of pleasure. He jerked Daryl as he road out the remainder of his own orgasm and felt Daryl shoot over his hand and both of their chests with a loud yell.

They rested there, both breathing heavily, as they came down from their highs.

"How was it?" Paul asked, his eyes remaining shut and his cock still inside his lover.

"That was," Daryl breathed "That was fuckin' incredible. How was it for you?"

"Amazing" Paul replied.

"You're always toppin' now" Paul let out a laugh and gently pulled out of Daryl, before resting to the side of his lover, carefully avoiding his injured arm,

"That's more amazin'" Daryl continued.

"What is?" Paul asked.

"Hearin' you laugh again"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter for now. I hope that you've enjoyed it, but do expect a sequel to this one! Just need to have a bit of a think as to where I intend to take the story. Might just wait until October to see!
> 
> All of your comments and kudos has been greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Peace out!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Daryl stepped out of the trailer and jumped down the steps. He stormed towards the big house, his large Bowie knife in hand. A guard stepped in front of him as he threw open the front door and moved towards Gregory's office.

"I ain't got no beef with you" Daryl snarled,

"I have to...to make sure that no one..."

"I ain't got a beef with you, but you don't wanna get in my my kid" Daryl waited a moment as the younger man gripped the barrel of his rifle and then Daryl gently pushed him aside. 

The door to Gregory's office opened slowly.

"I said not to...Daniel!" Gregory stood quickly, his palms raised to the other man,

"My name is Daryl" Daryl muttered as he advanced on Gregory,

"Daryl! Daryl, look we can talk about this!"

"Ain't nothin' to talk about" He replied calmly. Daryl hit Gregory in the stomach and he crumbled to the ground with a winded gasp. Daryl grabbed the collar of his suit, turned and began dragging the struggling man out of the house, down the steps and towards the gate.

"Open it" He snarled at the guard, who paused "I said open it!" Daryl bellowed. The guard jumped and pulled the handle. The gates creaked open and Daryl released Gregory's collar. He stood in front of him, lifting him bodily by his lapels and marching the man backwards out of the gate.

"What are you doing!?" Gregory said in panic,

"Teachin' you a lesson," Daryl replied, letting Gregory go and plunging the blade into the skull of a Walker who had fallen upon them.

"You don't put my family in danger. Damn near got the man I love killed. This is how you learn"

Daryl handed him the blood covered knife and turned to walk back through the gate.

"You follow me back inside," Daryl called over his shoulder "'N I'll kill you"

With a motion of his hand, the gates began to close behind him and Gregory found himself alone and outside of the encampment. Daryl climbed the ladder to join the guard and motioned for the man to hand him the rifle. 

He crouched and aimed the gun in the vicinity of Gregory and waited. The panic in the old man's face was satisfying to Daryl as he watched two Walkers advance on him. Daryl rolled his eyes when the man dropped the knife to scrabble at the gate, yelling and shouting. Daryl picked off both of the Walkers with ease.

"I'd get that knife back if I were you!" Daryl shouted, wedging a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. He aimed the gun again and shot another Walker who was inches from Gregory's position. Daryl could hear the old man crying and watched his shaking hand as he recovered the knife. 

Maybe now he knew what fear felt like. Maybe know he had an idea of what he had put Daryl and Paul through. Maybe not. Daryl waited until he had smoked his entire cigarette before shouting down to the man, who was now surrounded by corpses of Walkers that Daryl had picked off.

"Ain't helpin' you no more old man! You kill one and these boys here'll let you back in!"

He climbed down the ladder and walked back to his trailer, ignoring the stares of the camp inhabitants. Some appeared to agree with his approach, whilst some seemed angry or just plain terrified. Daryl opened the trailer door and smiled at Paul, who walked out slowly.

He was all but better, but the injuries and recovery had taken some weight from his already slender frame. He walked slower, Daryl also realised, making a note in his mind to snare some rabbits to make stew and feed him up. Daryl held out his hand to Paul, who took it gratefully as he walked carefully down the steps.

"Jesus," An older woman said, raising a hand to her mouth "How're you?"

"Getting better Sharon, thank you" He replied,

"Come on baby," Daryl said, slipping his arm under Jesus's and taking some of the man's meagre weight "Let's go see Maggie"

***

Maggie had not yet released Jesus, and he was beginning to look uncomfortable. Daryl smiled as Maggie squeezed him, laughing and crying into his hair. Her now significant baby bump forced Jesus to stand with his ass butted out and the image made Daryl smirk.

"Maggie, I'm happy to see you too, but my arm"

"Oh shit," She replied, letting go and smiling sheepishly at him "I didn't think. Just so good to see you"

"You too"

"And you Daryl," She smiled at the older man "Saw what you did to Gregory"

"He back in yet?"

"Not yet," She replied "Waitin' for the scream"

"No loss" Daryl replied coldly,

"No," Maggie replied "No loss"

"Heard anything more about the Saviours?" Paul asked, ringing his hands anxiously.

"Nothin'," Maggie replied "A lot a' them came straight to here and Rick once they knew Negan was dead. The others. Dunno. Guess we'll have to wait and see"

"And you?" Maggie continued, smiling at them both "What do you to plan to do?"

Jesus turned and smiled at Daryl, who took his hand in his,

"Just, keep on getting better and who knows, maybe find a little bit of happiness," He squeezed Daryl's hand "Ain't that right Dixie?"

"Yea baby," Daryl replied, feeling his breath be taken away by the beauty of the other man's smile "'S right"


End file.
